Soul Eater enter the Devil Stalker
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Even after the Kishin was defeated along with Aracnophobia there's all ways something to take their place. Now as fiends begin to rise from their ancient tombs an unlikely abomination of humanity stars his destiny with all sorts of demons fearing just two words The Devil Stalker. Cancelled but is going under rewrite. (Discontinued and undergoing rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys G King in the house! this is a fanfic I have been craving to do for a while now so I hope you all enjoy it and tell how I did I don't own soul eater only my characters that you'll read about in the story**

* * *

 **a sound soul**

 **dwells in a sound mind**

 **and a sound body...**

 **it's said that deep within all of us is a monster waiting to be broken free from its eternal chains that bind it a force that was even described as the very definition of insanity**

 **my name is William and this is my story**

 **Prolouge Part One/ chapter 1**

 **The Stranger**

 **Meet the cruel yet kind Devil Stalker?**

 **Somewhere in Southern eastern Europe , Romania**

a train had just arrived in the village of Bragostand and only one passenger departed off it. a few of the locals were interested but couldn't see the stranger due to the train blocking their view. The train then sped off leaving a massive amount of smoke and then the figure started to walk forward out of the smoke.

the stranger wore a dark leather brown trench coat and running boots to go with it including a black fladora with a wide floppy brim that covered all his hair with two gold rings pierced on both sides of the brim.

There were two strange things about the stranger 1'he wore a long white scarf with black stripes that covered his mouth so only his bright orange eyes that resembled that of a reptile was the only thing visible just barely so no one could really tell and 2 a massive metal case that was held by two straps on his shoulders.

He set the case down that made a very loud noise that made people wonder just what the hell does he carry in that thing? but they were even more surprised due to his age probably maybe sixteen or seventeen years of all watched him as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a note that said

 **Head straight to the mayor , find out the situation and do what**

 **needs to be done as usual**

 **P.S**

 **be safe**

the stranger chuckled at the last part he put the note back into his pocket and put his case back on and started to make his into town and while he was walking he could feel the eyes staring at him but that was nothing new he more important things to do like starting his mission.

* * *

He met up with his client in the town hall he entered his office and layed his case beside him where he sat looking the middle aged man right in the eye

" do you speak English? " the stranger asked in a deep sinister voice and asked anyways even when the answer would be no

" yes I do " the middle aged man answered clearly not intimidated

( well that's good hear ) the stranger thought to himself because his Romanian wasn't really that good " I understand that you been having trouble with some wolves..".

" Yes we have for the last three weeks, normally werewolves don't come down from the mountains unless their food source moves along with the seasons change "

" that is true , but do you know the reason why they have been coming here? " the stranger was intrigued because he knew a great deal about werewolves and many other supernatural creatures.

The man leaned in and whispered to the stranger " it might have something to do with a woman that arrived a week early before it all started " the man Leaned back into his chair and now the stranger raised an eyebrow

" a woman? explain "

" she came into town and for some reason she always wore a hood as if she is hiding something and I also heard recently that she has given birth " the man explained and now the stranger was trying to think

" could it be that a pack is looking for one of their own? "

" I thought the same thing two but it is definitely looking for her "

" it? what do you mean it how many are there? " the stranger was still trying to piece everything together.

" Only one so far, but he might not be alone "

" even if it is one then it should be dead by now, just one of these creatures is a force to reckoned with how many people tried to take it down? "

" five of our best hunters, we have never one like this before it is a monster " he said with his head lowered obviously blaming himself for their deaths

" how is this one different? "

" the beast controls fire ".

now that was something the stranger was not expecting and at the same time it could be something he has been trying to tack down for weeks

" was the color of its fur dark red and its skin pitch black like charcoal? "

" yes that's exactly the description " the mayor said utterly surprised that the stranger knew something about it

" so its him then " the stranger reached into one of his pockets and brought out a folded up piece of paper. he unfolded it and it turned out to be a wanted poster with a picture of a man in his late thirty's that wore a hood and right beside his left eye was a tattoo a number 9

" his name is Flint Hector AKA the Hellhound he's a mass murder that kills only at night and where ever he goes he kills nine people every time because nine is his lucky number " the stranger explained before handing the wanted poster to the mayor

" good god "

" now listen I need you to do exactly what I need you to do "

* * *

it was late at night and in the apartment he opened his metal case and inside was a variety of different weapons on the right a small black pump action shotgun, two black metal machete's. on the left was a and finally in the middle was a folded crossbow one of his three favorites.

then the stranger started to cough into his hand and when he stopped there was blood on his hands. once he saw this he quickly reached into the metal case and brought out a metal syringe. without hesitating he quickly jabbed it into his shoulder ejecting its contents. after that he went back to what he was going to do

Due to his choice of weapons he was having a hard time to decide until he made his decision ( eh I haven't had a good work out in a while so not to many guns and besides I have Greed and Envy for that job since there always with me, oh what the hell I'll take my crossbow with me just in case )

The stranger then reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion that he usually tucks in. On the front was silver it had a demons face on it with a sword in its head and claw shaped marks around it along with an unknown language, the back was gold and on it a ruby, emerald and sapphire all in a triangle formation. **( it's the cover check it out )**

He then put the medallion in between his hands and began to pray with his eyes closed and breathed in and out

 **I am the eternal fires of justice.**

 **I am the wind and the voice of the innocent.**

 **The one who sought truth.**

 **I am the shadow who's stalks the corrupt and the wicked.**

 **Those who serve the evil within abandon all hope.**

 **I am the way to the people's salvation.**

 **Those who serve the evil within abandon all hope.**

 **Now let the night grant me strength and the light give me hope, wisdom and a path that shows my destiny .**

 **Now...let the hunt begin...**

after he finished the stranger tucked the medallion in his shirt, reached into pocket bringing out a copper pocket watch he opened it showing what time it is but that wasn't what made him open it on the other side was a picture of a little girl smiling,most likely the age of four. she had pale skin white hair to go along with it and her eyes were violet. he smiled softly at the picture happy to see it. he then traced two fingers across it

( don't worry Sherry I be home soon )

* * *

Now the stranger was waiting on a rooftop with his crossbow ready it had gold markings all around its body including a crows head piece in the front and the bolt was more like a harpoon.

He knew that Flint would be coming here any second now but if what the mayor said was true then it could get a little difficult depending on the numbers. while his mind was focused at the hunt he couldn't help but remember what his old mentors point of view on werewolves and the words just played in his head

" once bitten a man who becomes a werewolf is no longer a man and is just a shadow of his former self true this maybe their are some who don't accept the inner beasts tainted control ".

Then the clock tower hit midnight refocusing the strangers mind because a man wearing a hooded cloak started to walk into town and he wasn't alone because many other figure entered the town as well.

( lets see 2,4,6,8,10,12,14, including flint that makes sixteen ) underneath his scarf was a grin that would have shown his shark like teeth ( oh well that means more dinner for me, I'm starving ) .

Flint then took off his cloak and began to transform his jaw started to extend, arms slowly morphed into claws along with his dark red fur started to cover most of his body including a tail sprouting from his spine, his skin just like the stranger said was black just like charcoal and his fur was dark red while his eyes were glowing blue. then the other figures removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to be gargoyles with bull like horns. after two flaps from their wings they were in the air

" **find the woman! search every home and don't stop tell you find her!** " the werewolf ordered the gargoyles who then started to break into peoples homes and looked high and up in the air and on the ground even if gargoyles had excellent vision in the dark and a keen sense of smell they couldn't find the stranger not even the wolf could find him.

the stranger who stuck in the shadows observed his game and was also confused ( why all the hassle for one women? it doesn't look like there here to kill her either I guess ill just have to find out for myself then ).

after five minutes all the gargoyles gathered around flint to report " boss there's nobody here "

" yeah its all most like they abandoned the whole town " hearing this made flint furious " you fools " flint said growling and showing his fangs and now the gargoyles were now scared for there life's

" n- no no! no boss we swear the whole town is empty " one of them spoke up out of fear

" yeah in fact we wer- " the gargoyle that was speaking stopped talking because a harpoon arrow penetrated his skull. then its skin turned black and the black began to swirl around eventually turning its self into a red soul.

they started to panic but quickly regained their composure and one of the gargoyles spotted who shot the arrow. it was the stranger who was now standing on the tip of the clock tower and was reloading another arrow in his crossbow

" **how dare you kill my brother! "** one of the gargoyles charged at him in anger

" go join him then " the stranger said in a cold tone before firing another arrow right between its eyes " ooh bulls eye " the stranger exclaimed before tossing his crossbow into the tower and then jumped off as a few gargoyles began to charge. two large skeletal wings made out of black shadows sprouted from his back he then side kicked a gargoyle in the side and followed it up with a right haymaker in the face making it crash into a nearby building. another one tried to get him with its claws but the stranger quickly dodged it seeing an opportunity grabbed one of its arms twisting it and snapping it off. Blood was gushing out of its arm and as it was roaring out in pain the stranger kneed it in the stomach followed by a elbow to the head crushing it's skull into pieces and turned into a Kishin egg.

The stranger used the claw and put it right through another gargoyles skull as for the last gargoyle that was charging the stranger disappeared and appeared behind it gabbed it and slammed it right in the ground.

on impact its skull shattered and flint was now getting more angry

" **Wolf wolf, Hell fire hell fire, Wolf Flamethrower!** " flint roared out a massive stream of fire aimed right at the stranger who dodged it by shooting up in the air and landed gracefully on the tip of the clock tower.

" dang dog cool down " he said jokingly in an attempt to make him more angry while the other gargoyles looked like they just shit themselves

" hey flint remember me? of course you don't since I have been trying to track you down for weeks now and finding you here that's really convenient ".

" why the hell are you here!? Devil Stalker!? " under the scarf the stranger had a grin that would have shown very sharp jagged edged teeth

" actually I love the name that creatures like you came up with to call me, but my name is William Taramaki " as he was talking a gargoyle snuck up behind him. with his instincts kicking in William spun around and grabbed the gargoyle by the head slowly tightening his grip cracking its skull into a pulp " didn't anyone every tell you that its rude to try and somebody with their backs turned? " he then tightened his grip popping the gargoyles like a zit and turned into a kishin egg. William then turned around to face the group with the egg in hand and his scarf was down and through his teeth he was drooling a pool. he had a crazed look in his eyes that would make even the bravest men tremble in fear he licked his lips and took a bite out of the soul leaving only half " mmm that's delicious I wonder what all of your will taste like? " he then ate the of the soul and decided to make his curiosity go away.

" what's all this about Flint why are you one woman? "

" as if we'll ever tell you anything " flint sneered and then all of the other gargoyles suddenly burst into white flames and the sounds of their suffering was like music to Williams ears. flint just realized that it was now just him and the devil stalker. William then jumped off and landed on the ground looking flint right in the eyes.

" shall we begin? " William then started to slowly walk towards Flint who was surprised by his action and a little ounce of fear was creeping into him because William looked like he didn't have a care nor dam about the world around him " **wolf, Hell Fire Hounds!** " then four dogs made out flames burst right out of the ground and charged at their prey. but they were reduced to ashes just before they got near him

" what? " flint was confused but then he saw an aura that began to swirl around William it was a white demonic serpent like dragon whose eyes were pitch black but just like when it appeared it instantly vanished along with flints opponent. William was now behind him " here " he whispered before reaching into his back and grabbed his spine and flint had nowhere to go " I'm disappointed in you flint a little while ago you fought like the dog you are what happened did you slack off? Never mind i'll ask again why are you after this woman? "

" hahahaha go to hell " " I can arrange that " after saying that flint was now laughing like their was no tommarow even though he though he was about to die.

" what's so funny? "

" heh yeah keep that look soon there will be others and they'll hunt you down and they'll enjoy eating your fucking soul while I'll be in hell getting the last laugh "

" nope you'll be their to greet them " William then ripped his entire skeleton out of his body and even with all the blood William was pleased of the carnage he just made. It wasn't cry long before he burnt the corpse and the skeleton and once that was done it turned into a bright red Kishin egg with a wolf paw print on it. Once he saw that his dinner was ready he grabbed it " heh barbaqued wolf " with one bite he completely ate it and sighed " that was good meal oh wait I forgot about the other ones, eh I'll count them as desert " and with that William feasted on the other souls that he killed for the rest of the night before calling lights out. As he was walking he noticed that there was a gargoyle trying to escape but in an instant William tackled him tone ground and grabbed a firm hold of its wings

" more for my dinner tonight " he said while tearing off its wings and then a the same serpent from before began to feast on this poor creature while it could do nothing but scream in lasts moments that rang out through the night.

 **the next day**

William was back in the mayors office to discuss his payment after dealing with Flint and his goons last night.

" it is done the people will be safe " once William told the mayor the middle aged man letted out a sigh of relief

" thank you young man " the mayor said before snapping his fingers and an older gentlemen came in with a suit case and opened it revealing thirty grand in cash " your payment we are in your debt " he said but William shook his hand and raised his hand.

" I'm glad to help but I'll only take half of it "

" what no please take it "

" a nice offering indeed but my decision still stands and wont let greed get a hold of me so easily, but what you can do with it is give those people family's support after all that's happened they deserve some peace ". the mayor and his associate were a little surprised that some one so young had great deal of respect for the dead and everything else.

William accepted the case and took out half of the reward and placed it on the mayors desk before closing it " now about this woman that came into town where is she? "

" she was taken into custody I tried to get her out but the law enforcement is stubborn as a dam Mule "

" we'll see "

* * *

" absolutely not! " the sheriff yelled out and William saw why the mayor was having a hard time. William hopped that it would be dealt with easily because according to him he would rather fight monsters then deal with this asshole

" look the freaking Werewolf is gone what in hell more do you want " William really wished he shoot him right now and the mayor about him being a mule but still he's trying negotiate with him peacefully but wasn't getting any luck with him though

" want? that woman brought those monsters to our village so she is held accountable for "

" and how do know you that huh? she is innocent and did nothing and your doing is all the power you were given to help and protect these people not to act a fucking king ".

the sheriff then went into the mayors face " you brought this scum into my village and you will be held under arrest two " he threatened the mayor with a gun against his head and moved on to William " and you, you'll be joining her ".

then William just started laughing like a madman " what's so funny? " the sheriff asked and his lackies were ready for anything William might try to do almost anything...

" Your the ones that are under arrest " William smiled showing his jagged edged teeth that shined and before the corrupt law enforcer could say anything else he screamed in pain because his hands were encased in skeleton handcuffs. The other guys were going to try something but couldn't move because there hands were in the same kind of handcuffs as their boss was in.

William stood up and quickly knocked out the sheriff that way he wouldn't have to hear him. He sighed in relief " finally some peace " he said before kicking all of those annoying pains in the right into a cell.

he then turned around to face the mayor who had his head down in shame " hey don't worry we all make mistakes but it's up to us learn from them "

" yes your right I thank you not only have you stopped those monsters but now you've dealt with another problem that has troubled this village for a while now, you amaze me just what are you? ".

" I don't need to be flattered I'm just another stranger that fends off the darkness, nothing else " William stated before entering the cell where the woman was held captive with a tray of food held in one hand.

once he entered a woman was lying down on bed and looked liked she was holding something but when she heard the door open she quickly shot out of bed and looked right at William. Now that he got clear view her age was clearly in her nineteen her skin pale as snow and her hair color was grayish black extremely long with her banes covering one of her eyes that was icy blue and sort of resembled wolf eyes. Her choice of clothing was dark green cloak with a hood that made her look like she was hiding something with ragged pants to match. from the looks of it she hasn't barley eaten anything in two days luckily William thought that she would be hungry and it looked like the right call.

" Hungry? " he asked and without hesitation the woman took the tray of food and began to feast on what was on there. Finding it a little polite he decided to sit on a chair and waited for her to finish and even though she was eating she kept an eye on William with a look of distrust and While she was eating William already noticed that her hands were claws.

once she finished she set the tray aside and was still glaring at William who removed the scarf off his mouth and smiled " I figured you were hungry so I brought that for you " the woman huffed and looked away " thank you "

" you know I'm not trying to hurt you or anything " " that's what they said I'm not going back " William knew that she was trying to hide from something so he decided to be patient " I know that look and I understand that you don't want to talk about it but that's not why I'm in here ". The woman darted her eyes Williams way

" then why are you here? " William chuckled " to offer a proposition but first no need to hide them around me " " hide what? " " your ears and tail " the woman's eyes then widened with utter shock and looked at William and was trembling in fear " h- how do you know? " William gave her a soft smile. " it's alright I'm not going to hurt you at all, and to answer you question I'm very different " William then slowly took off his black fladora that revealed short black hair but in his head were two small horns.

The woman didn't know what to think was she afraid or could this person or whatever he was can be trusted she then took off her hood revealing her wolf ears and then her tail poked out. " I'm offering you a job and a place to live for both you and your children I assume if the mayor was correct " she nodded her head and moved to the side and William got a clear view of two werewolf children rapped up in blankets.

William got up and approached them " a girl and a boy right? " " yes there only three weeks old the one who's fur is black that's Morgan my daughter while the one with grey hair like me that's my son Dan " " nice names but what's yours? " he said looking at her and she smiled " it's Alice.. Alice Booker ". William smiled back " my name is William Taramaki, now I suggest that you pack all your things " he said while putting his hat back on along with putting his scarf around his mouth and was about to leave.

" Why where are we going? " he turned his head around " to Italy " he answered and made his way outside and made a phone call

" guess who? " **I already know you it's you william , how'd the job go?**

" eh it had a few unexpected turn or two but it's, but that's why I'm calling "

 **what did you do now?** " i didn't do anything I'm only letting you know that we're going to be having guests "

To be continued

 **so what do you all think? is it to long? or any problems with it? I only made this chapter long because I wanted to introduce the story's protagonist along with another character. There might be long chapters like this future but just not all of them a few will be sort. If there are mistakes that I didn't I appologize. But a little heads up I will be starting my one piece story once the GGO's Monster within is done so I'll keep working on my other story's within time though the focus is on my fairy tail story that's my primary focus**

 **well that's a wrap submit a review if you'd be so kind and until next time G King out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here's another chapter of my soul eater fic for the devil stalker I have a feeling that it might not be goof but hey at least I try my best so I hope you all enjoy it and as usual I don't own the anime or its charters just my oc's**

 **mod( there will be translation )**

A **sound soul**

 **dwells in a sound mind**

 **and a sound body...**

 **chapter 2**

 **Unexpected News!**

 **Return of the Fiends?**

 **location: Venice:Italy**

A private plane just touched the ground and entered a hanger. once it was inside the side door opened with an employee of Stalker the organization that William worked under. usually they carry a bat shaped badge with a black capital S in the center that meant there with the group.

Stalker an organization similar to that of the DWMA but they specialize with investigating supernatural occurrence's that take place all around the world and they too prevent the rebirth of the Kishin. But what made Will different from the other agents wasn't because of his skills or being trained by the best agent Stalker has ever known it was what he is.

The employee carried Alice's luggage as she held her two children and William exited off as well but instantly led her to a black car.

 **Ten minutes later**

They arrived at Stalker headquarters witch was pretty much an old castle that was located only a few miles away from the main city. They exited out of the car and entered the castle

" just follow me "

" okay " she said not to sure as she followed will and wouldn't let go of her two children. As they were walking down a very long hall way that had many stair cases a tall man with a brown beard came right towards them and shook Williams hand. This man was wearing a black suit and even though he didn't look like it he had the look that mean business

( **William welcome back** ) The man said in Italian

( **ah** hey **Keith are the arrangements ready?** ) will replied in the same language

( **yes sir they have** )

( **good** )

( **but sir I don't have to remind you that a few officers aren't to happy about this** ).

William then turned to face Keith and gave him a stern look that puts a lot of people in their place

( **there not happy about me either, so what difference does it make?** )

will said and then continued froward with Alice in tow

( **by the way she here?** )

Keith knodded meaning yes ( **she's here, and see you later will** )

( **you two keith** ) William said waving to him and went up some stairs that led to an elevator. Once inside he pressed the button that said top tower and the wait began

" who was he? " " oh that guy his name is Keith and don't worry about him he's a good friend that I've know for a long time now, but as you can see he mostly speaks Italian but he try's to adjust to English, you however speak pretty good English "

" oh that's cause I'm from California ".

" Seriously? What's it like? "

" nice calm and quiet actually " " you don't say " Will said trying to put a few images in his head cause he loves to travel and California is one of those places.

" Hey William I know it none of my business but how long have you been working like this? "

" 9 years " he simply replied and that kind of made Alice surprised and sent a little chill down her spine

" so wait how old are you? "

" I'm about seventeen ". " doesn't that mean you've been doing this ever since you were eight years old? "

" yep "

" wow that's quite a life "

" oh you have no idea... " will exclaimed and saw that Alice was worried about something " Hey don't worry I keep my promises right now we need to see my boss "

" okay so what's he like? "

" well he's a she and she's a little strange sometimes but hey what's not love "

after he said that Alice sweat dropped and was really confused " huh? "

" I'm not supposed to tell a lot of people this but she's my mother "

...(wait for it )

" Wait what!? " she said a bit taken back by that while William was trying to figure out how come those two are sound asleep like this? Then the elevator door stopped and opened up they left and approached a massive door that had a few chairs for people who had appointments or meetings with the stalkers leader and as they approached they were greeted by ten maids all bowing there heads in respect

" welcome back sir William " they all said in union which sort of creeped out Alice and when will got close to the door he turned around to face Alice

" wait here I call you in when she's ready ".

 **a few minutes later**

alice was waiting patiently for will to call her in and while she was she used the opportunity to feed both of her children and few other things a mother had to do.

" Come in! " a voiced called out and Alice knew that was will's. As she approached the door the maids opened it for her and once she was in they closed it behind her.

She was a little taken back by the architecture of the room was large and it looked like the inside of a gothic church. The stained windows were also something that you see in a church and there were six in total three on the right and left side. Each one was different from another.

on the right side there was one with glass red like blood with a swarm of black bats flying another was blue with the outline of a giant white sword while the third one was green and it had gold demonic eye in the middle.

On the left side one window was gold and it had a unusual white reptilian creature that resembled a dragon that had red jewels sticking out of its body. The second on the left blue it had three white knights standing next to each other with a sword in hand. The third one was the same as the last window on the right green with the demonic gold eye.

as she was walking forward she noticed their were different painting all around and then she saw will sitting down on a chair that was close to a large desk. Siting in a large black leather chair with red outlines was a beautiful woman that had long black hair that went past her shoulders and all the way down to her back. Her eyes were yellow resembling that you see on a bat with black slints that seemed to match her figure. She wore a black dress that showed off a little bit of her cleavage that was attached to bat shaped collar around her neck.

" no need to be afraid Alice come on " Will said getting her to come closer and taking a seat and saw that behind her desk was a large round mirror on the side with a gold pipe organ that was intront of one last stained window. It was larger then all the rest it was blue and it had some strange black creature hunching down on a white moon.

" Alice this is- "

" no need William I prefer to introduce myself " she said cutting her son off and looked at her two children who still sound asleep " you have simply adorable children you know that how old?"

" uh only a few weeks old and thank you ms? "

" Shade, Shade Taramaki and from what my dear William has told me he has offered you a place to stay and work " she said making her eyes look at will for moment and back to Alice

" if it's not any trouble I really need work to take care of my children " shade smiled gently

" alright then how about this? You may start one week from now and that time should be enough to settle in " after she said that Alice's eyes widened in surprise

" re-really? " " of course how can I not " she then snapped her fingers and from the ceiling a massive humanoid bat came down wearing a butlers uniform " crevious take ms booker to her room "

" yes my lady, this way madam " the large creature said leading Alice who was crying tears of joy and looked at William and smiled her way of saying thank you.

He chuckled and then looked toward his mother who was smiling at him " you never seem to amaze me william "

" well there's not many good people so I figure be the one that can help " shade giggled " that's true but I need to tell you something " after saying that Will was defiantly curious to see what she had to say

" I have been thinking about this for a while now and it's for the best, will I have enrolled you the D.W.M.A ". Wills eyes narrowed in anger

" no "

" will please " she said trying to beg her son to go while he still gave her the same look " no means no "

" why not? " will then begun to think for obvious reasons " for starters I don't see the need to go their and besides they also prevent the rebirth of the Kishin just like we do so what's the use to going their "

" I can't argue with that, but will can't you just do it for me "

" no and what's the idea for it? " he said looking away from shade and that ticked her off " will look me in the eye, will " she said it more sternly making him look towards her " I just want you to have an experience of a normal life and find some friends ".

" Mom I've been living a none normal life for a long time plus I don't need to go their I get schooled and on top of that I have friends " shade shook her head " 'I can't deny the truth at the first part and you've been home schooled for thirteen years and I mean friends who your age "

" oh yeah what about Sherry and Luther you know I don't like leaving them behind unless I have to for a good reason "

shade sighed " I had feeling you were going to say that, first off luther has been trained by the best witch is you of course so he'll be fine for a while and don't worry about Sherry I made a special condition with lord death " will began to think and look at his options like it could be okay just as long as he didn't have to reveal what he really was and something in his instincts said to go cause he might find something he'd never expect in his entire life.

William then let out a sigh of defeat " alright mom you win when do I start packing? "

" right now "

* * *

then

William was packing all of his belongings while listening to **Moonage Daydream: by David Bowie** from his I pod but he didn't have a lot of stuff only the I Pod that could be hooked up to a speaker along with nine special books that he enjoyed reading the most Dracula, Frankenstien, Moby Dick,A Journey to the center of the earth, the Shawshank redemption and the hound of Baskervilles but the ones that he enjoyed reading the most were vintage copies of The Lord of the rings trilogy. Besides his books was a large sketch book filled with hundreds of sketches mostly of dragons since they come in all sorts of shapes and sizes.

While taking a brake he felt something bump into his leg and he knew who it was. The person who bumped into him was none other then his sweet little niece Sherry like the picture in the pocket watch showed she had place skin and white hair to go along with it. Her eyes were violet and her clothing right now only consisted off a light purple t shirt and orange shorts. Will smiled at her cause every since that day he and his mother raised her and threw that time he had such a strong bond with her most would say but to him even what he was he could still smile at one of his blessings he was grateful for.

" Sherry you know the old saying a steady pace always wins the race " he said as he gave her a hand lifting her up and threw her on his bed making her laugh

" yeah I know but you didn't tell me that we were going somewhere though "

" ah that idea was your grandmothers " " where is it? " " Nevada I here it has a lot of nice sights " " you think so? " " oh yeah defiantly " he said taking a seat right next to her.

" by the way I got a totally awsome gift for you " he said turning around and bringing out a large red sash that had white outlines of swords, shields along with dragons on it " wait, this is your lucky sash " " nope not anymore this is your lucky sash " then in an instant he tied it around her eyes " looks good on you too, makes you look like a super hero ".

" I think I'm blind " " hey no playing jokes on me kid, come here give me a hug " he said removing the sash and gave her a hug that she happily returned back.

* * *

in another part of the world an ancient evil lies asleep but not for very long. Three men were traveling through an area called dark mountain and there lied the tomb of one of the fiends an ancient race of demons that were hell bent on conquering the very world before them and enslave all of humanity.

the leader of the group was very tall and lean man with long black hair and one of his eyes was encased by a large scar. He was wearing a black hat that had three piercings on it. The rest of his clothes consisted of a black robe with a belt across his chest holding multiple charms made out of bones and each one had a strange symbol engraved on them and in his hand was a strange book that had a red emblem on it.

" sir it's here " one of the men who were his guides pointed to a large statue that resembled had a large face resembling a demonic skeletal face. The man approached it and opened the book showing the exact same thing on one of the pages. " so it is " he muttered and with that two small blue orbs appeared.

The man twitched two of his fingers and when he did the two souls went over to him while he was reading the book in his hand " two souls for this one perfect " he exclaimed as he threw the book into the air only for it too expand into a large circle and the two souls went into the middle.

" **I bring two souls for your awakening my master** " as he began to chant the statue began to glow a bright blue color " **now please accept my offerings and awaken** " the statues mouth opened sucking up the souls and the eyes began to glow red as it began to take shape " **oh great fiend Forga The DarkBishop! Come now awaken and come forth to claim your revenge!** ". after completing his chanting the statue stopped morphing.

in its place was demonic skeletal like being with blue skin and a pair of large wings on his back. His clothes consisted only a dark blue cape cloak that was held by two jaw shaped shoulder pauldrons and in his hand was a very long staff made out of bones on the top was a metal skull with a blue orb under it.

" **i am curious human why have you brought me back from the dead?** " he asked while the man kneeled before him " to bring a new hold for this world we stand and it to progress along with the end of death "

" **and what would you want in return?** " the fiend asked in interest while giving a dreadful grin

" to only see this world be reborn and offer my services to you " the man said looking Forga right in the eye

" **heh if that's the case then ill take your service, now your name human** "

" it is Aster Creed my lord "

" **well aster I look forward to your service and you have collected a great number bone charms so with those the fiends warriors will awaken but first we'll have to find Infera first** ".

aster approached forga with the book opened clearly showing valuable information cause he was pleased " that is why I always come prepared "

" **excellent now let us go** " forga exclaimed as he raised his staff and in an instant they disappeared in blue flash of light.

 **to be continued**

 **Okay so what do you all think of this story so far now? I wanted to make this one a little different and interesting at the same time. And please tell me how I'm doing this is a little different to the ones that I've made including anger project that'll be coming along very soon or shortly afterwards but I hope you all enjoyed it**

 **and next chapter I'm going to make it even more interesting I assure you that and it'll show you a bit more Williams power. By the way how'd you like e niece?**

 **okay that's enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks how you all doing? Merry Christmas by the way since it is December and now I bring another chapter for this story so I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it so like lord says let's roll up,our sleeves and get to work!**

 **A Sound Soul..**

 **Dwells within a sound mind.**.

 **and a sound body..**

* * *

 **Prologue part 3/ Chapter 3**

 **Battle at the Old island church!**

 **Watch out for the devils harsh yet gentle fire?**

* * *

At the DWMA

 **Flashback**

* * *

lord death was now talking to shade who just called him through the mirror of course and explained to l him about a incident that recently happened. From what she told him is that one of Stalkers few best agents has gone rouge and stole the book of fiends

" that is quite unsettling news indeed "

" yes Aster Creed took it and now he's most likely to go to one of the tombs "

" the fiends were a difficult opponent to defeat but if they were bested before then we can do it again, I appreciate the news Shade I'll be sure to let everyone know but not everybody just yet "

" I'm glad I could help but I actually called you for another reason that I called personally so I could make a request "

" oh? "

" I want to know if my son could attend the DWMA? " after she said that the room got silent for a moment before death spoke up

" are really sure about this? " " yes sir I am " " I should remind you that it's not really going to be easy unlike your case when you attended the academy and kept your secret about being a witch since not very many would do it ".

" But even when they found out I was witch they didn't really care while the ones that did I simply ignored, however in Williams case he should be kept a close eye on plus he should have opportunity to make some friends despite what other people think "

" I understand that, by the way how is his condition? " shade shook her head " you still haven't found out what the problem is haven't you? "

" no it just keeps getting worse every day but it's just so amazing that he's lived this long ".

" Well I can definitely see that he clearly get his fighting spirit from his feather while every thing else is clearly from you, so I think yeah why not he can come " he said finishing off his sentence in a cheerful tone

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Now we shift to the class of crescent moon and their as usual the class was their studies and by what I mean studying I mean dissecting a protected animal like a Koala that made everyone fear for their lives. but that was last weak a couple of the students ran off with it never heard or seen from again witch still shows Steins psychological side of doing experiments.

Right now it's been well over four months ever since the both there Kishin and Aracnophobia have been beaten brining a little sense of peace. Now it shifts to Soul Eater sitting right next to his partner Maka Alborn

" hey "

" quit I'm reading " " aw come on this again it's just some stupid book " a tick mark appeared on her and then " makaaa... " she begins quietly " **Chop!** " and then slams her book into soul's skull making him hit the desk flat on his face and smoke shaped skulls coming out of the indent.

" you wanted to say something? " she said while reopening her book while soul went back to normal " you heard that we're going to get three new classmates? "

" yeah I have "

" really I've haven't heard about this " Kid said joining in on the conversation while he was right next to his partners Liz and Patty who were doing their usual business " well the thing is the word is that two of them are transfer students from Italy "

" wow really that far " maka said a little bit surprised and just noticed Black Star wasn't in class " hey where's black star at? "

" oh I heard that he went on a mission along with Crona, they'll be back " kid explained while maka sighed in annoyance

" I just hope he'll take it easy on crona though ".

" alright class listen up " stein said getting everyone's attention " do to a slight delay two of the new students transferring from Italy won't probably be arrive here until two days from now, however one of our new students is joining us right now " stein said moving to the side revealing a familiar cat wearing a witches hat.

When maka's group saw it they already knew who it was and they had the looks meaning are kidding me!? Then in a small explosion of pink smoke their stood none other then there every own Blair the cat. She wasn't wearing her usual witches outfit instead she was wearing a black tank top that was topped off with a black jacket along with pants and shoes with stockings to match

she he looked up to everyone and smiled " hi I'm Blair how are you doing? " after she said that a lot of the guys went crazy for this new fine looking student while soul, maka, kid and liz sweat dropped while patty seemed pretty glad.

" oh by the way soul, maka, kid, Liz and patty take Blair tome death room cause lord death wants to see you so your excused from class " stein said casually rolling away on his chair

" huh? " they all said in surprise

* * *

While on their way to the death room they were curious to know why Blair was there

" Blair how'd you become a student? " maka asked interest " oh I simply asked lord death if I could be a meister " kid raised an eye brow

" because? "

" that's what I'm trying to find out " she replied while maka stuck out her hand " well I hope we'll make a good team "

" yeah " she said accepting it.

" I'm actually surprised that father letted you in " " I was just as surprised myself " she exclaimed as they got into the middle of the death room that had the mirror

" I wonder why he called us in here? " kid asked himself while soul had an idea " please no more extra lessons " soul groaned as maka used her breath to fog up the glass and started to write the numbers with her finger

" i hope not so too, let me call him 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on deaths door " after she was done chanting the mirror began to ripple like water and glowed bright white " hello lord death are you there? " she asked and before anyone knew it the mirror showed lord death standing in a blue room with a spot light shining over him.

" Yeah,Hiya, hi, hello how's it going? Glad to see you came "

" we're reporting in just like you wanted us too " maka stated

" so why'd you call us father? " kid asked doubting they were just there to talk while Blair was a little bit confused

" glad you asked son I have two thing say the first is for you guys excluding Blair that is, first I have a little assignment for you- "

" **Noooo! Please no extra lessons!** " death was cut off by both Soul and Maka who begged him because they didn't want to go through anything like that again such as the night with Sid and Stein as an example

" oh no,no,no it's not that " death said waving his hands in defense and reassuring them making the two sigh in relief " some where in the mid Atlantic lies an ancient island where a demon preys on travelers and devours their souls and it is very close to becoming a Kishin "

" so our job is just to find this thing? " soul asked the obvious question

" yep and you'll be getting help from Black Star and Crona just in case " he explained and they all nodded in understanding while Blair was really confused at the moment

" um I'm confused here why'd you call me in here? " Blair asked getting the reapers attention

" oh that's rather simple I forgot to tell you something blair, you see I have already decided on your partner that you will be working with should be arriving very soon but there's something about him I don't exactly know "

" what's that? "

" he might not be a weapon but there is something different about this new student and from what I figured you both wold make an excellent team "

after hearing lord deaths news she wondered to himself what kind of person is her new partner gonna be like but she had a deep feeling that it was gonna get interesting around here.

* * *

At the Atlantic lied the island of Knowboro an ancient island that faded away thanks to the surrounding ice and snow. There were no inhabitants on the island anymore, the only thing that showed people used to be hear was an abandoned village that was in ruin and it was all quit until

" yahoooo! Black Star is here! Come out demon and fight! " as usual black star kept trying to get the center of attention but was instantly silenced thanks to maka's little move with her book

" shut up you idiot your gonna blow our cover " soul scolded his team mate who was now in the snow gushing a small fountain of blood from his head while everyone else was checking out the scenery.

" wow this place is strange huh? " patty exclaimed while liz was freezing cold ( why'd it have to be here ) " from the looks of it this place had seen better days " kid added scoping out the area

" I don't about you guys, but why some place cold I'm freezing it couldn't have been the Bahamas or something? " Ragnarock stated as he appeared and leaned on Crona's head

" well maybe next time or something that'd be pretty cool though " soul added.

" crona see anything? " maka asked the boy who was on look out

" uh uh " he shook his head and then all the sudden they all heard a loud roar and sounds of fighting coming from somewhere but they couldn't point out in witch direction

" where's it coming from? " soul asked while he was getting ready to transform while maka was using her sight to scout the area and soon enough she saw two souls one was the demon they were looking for while other was really hard to explain

" that way! " maka yelled out and began to run with soul right behind her and the other making the same haste

* * *

a massive brown demon wearing armor broke through the window of an old church and was kicked straight in the face by an unknown figure and crashed into a rusty pipe organ. The figure landed on the ground and it turned out only to be William wearing his same clothes only he had on a different jacket that was brown built for the cold.

" You Yamaki rumba it's over your soul is my lunch " he stated as the large creature got back up and growled at him while will was showing no sight of fear at all knowing it was already over

" screw you if anyone's eating a soul it's me eating yours " he exclaimed and before he knew it a large entity of a serpent like dragon was above him

" actually it's yours... "

* * *

outside maka just lost track of the two souls so they had no other choice but to wander e town eventually stopping at what look like the remains of the old town center

" where could they have gone? "

" I bet those two were afraid of a big star like me "

" sigh do you really have make it about yourself now? " tsubaki said sweat dropping while kid was trying to fix a statue

" come on, come on... " he stepped back a little bit to praise his work " absolutely perfect " but that all changed when it collapsed " **noooooo!** " he then fell backwards and from how it looked he fainted " are you kidding me? this again? " liz asked herself while patty was laughing her ass off.

" that's the third time already "

" come on lets just get this over with alr- " soul was then cutted off by a loud roar that sounded more like a scream and it surprised the group.

" what was that? " kid said getting back up while maka was using her gift

" I sense the two souls from earlier, but there's a problem one of them is fainting " " witch way? " black star asked response was her pointing straight towards the old church that had a hole in the large window above the entrance. the group then approached the church and opened the large doors making a loud creak when they did. inside the church was rather large " wow this is a nice place " soul whispered to himself as they entered and all the sudden they were hearing something that sounded like very loud crunching.

" what's that noise? " patty whispered " who's that? " crona said pointing straight ahead with the group looking towards him and the direction he was pointing too. sitting on a old bench was William calmly eating the soul of the demon he just killed and eventually ate the rest of it and giving a sigh

" wow this is actually a nice place reminds me of home, I don't know why though maybe because it has that feeling " he talked to himself and admired the old place before checking the time on his pocket watch " you can quit playing silent..all nine of you " he stated firmly surprising everyone as he got up and walked to the middle where the stare down began.

" Who are you? " kid wanted an answer cause this person just ate the soul of the demon they were looking for

" I was just about to ask you all the same thing " he said as his shades reflected the light coming from outside just enough for them for the group to see them clearly

" are you from the academy? We've never seen you before " maka added and felt a very familiar feeling

" nope, but I'll tell you one thing all of your souls are interesting, first I see one soul that's careless and arrogant while the other is honest and a hard worker both of them look like there resonating even though there not, both have the scent of a scythe only the second soul has it do to her bloodline of her parents most likely ".

When they heard will say that they were all a bit surprised " huh? This guys like stein? " soul was confused " no he isn't he read the soul characteristics yes, but the type of weapon they are, I've never seen professor stein do that " maka exclaimed

" well what is he? a meister? or a weapon? " Liz asked out of curiosity while kid figured it out " no he's definitely a weapon how else would he be able to eat that soul " will then diverted his attention to kid.

" so your the son of the grim reaper cool, the only problem is that i see a soul who is obsessed with perfection, and the other two are different one is playful while the other is.. um how would I say lazy but you three share a strong resonance "

" hey did he just call me lazy!? " liz was furious with a tick mark on her head

" who cares about this guy I'm the star here! " black star yelled out as he charged from behind will only to get elbow in the face and will throwing him over landing right next to tsubaki " ow! That hurt! " " you okay? ".

" Hmm these two souls are complete opposites the monkey soul is wild and is always trying to get to be the center of attention, despite that it's pretty strong while yours is very calm and accepting makes sense that your souls resonate easily and your weapon type is interesting smoke bomb, shuriken, a ninja sword, along with a katana that gives off a strange aura ".

" just who the hell are you? " soul asked in annoyance while crona was shaking in fear that went on his face making everyone notice " crona? What is it? " maka asked in worry for her friend

" hi- his soul it's- it's- "

" different? " will cutted crona off and checked out his soul along with ragnarock's " your soul is really depressed but it's has a strong heart while the other seems to be a bully and tries to be dominant since it's apart of you ".

" different? How? " maka was confused and to answer her question she used her gift and when she saw wills soul it was indeed a very unusual/terrifying sight to see.

His soul was very large touching the ceiling and everything ten feet near him the color of it was white with red and black outlines on the surface with two horns on top and hovering over it was an entity of a demonic white serpent like dragon and from underneath wills scarf he gave off a toothy grin

" hmm the little girl and the other boy can see my soul "

" maka what is it? " soul asked in concern " his soul is human at all it has the sense of witch and a demon but there's like some sort of dragon hovering over his soul ".

" What are you exactly? " kid asked as gave the signal for liz and patty to transform into pistols while William just shrugged his shoulders

" I honestly don't know nor do I care what I am, however I am glad to say that I am not your enemy " he stated trying to reassure them cause he knew where this was going to lead

" if you are then your going with us then cause lord death might have questions " maka said not really believing will but was a little surprised to hear something like that as for will two thoughts were racing through his mind either to explain to them that he's going to be a student or let his curiosity get the better of him and see what theses guys were made of.

" I think I'll pass, besides I have some on waiting for me at home and I'm a man of my word " he stated solemnly but they weren't buying at all cause the weapons transformed soul turning into a scythe, tsubaki transformed into her ninja sword mode while ragnarock came forth in the form of a sword

will sighed in annoyance ( well I tried but I've already reached my limit so I think it be best for only two against one be better ) he thought to himself before raining his hand in the air and fire began to emerge from its palm ( so I think I'll give the boy and the monkey a break ) he thought before blowing the fire in the direction of the group knocking out crona and black star who fell on the floor.

" What the hell did you do to them!? " kid demanded and answer as he let loose a few round on will but the bullets seemingly had no effect at all cause they were somehow being absorbed thanks to wills soul wave length " how'd he do that? " " yeah how? Those bullets are fired from our soul wavelength " liz said really surprised

" your confused aren't you? Simply put my soul armor is active "

" what? Soul armor the hell is that? " soul was confused " maka do you know about it? " she nodded her head " yeah I heard off it but I never thought I actually see some one use it before "

" but what does it do? " kid added cause this was new for him too.

" The technique soul armor allows the user to use their soul wavelength as an invaluable suit of armor that can block attacks, the only way it can be accomplished is that the wielded must have a very strong and durable soul to perfect it, however it can only last as long the user keeps it out because the longer it's in use the more strain it puts on their soul ".

" Definitely right on the money their kid, as for your friends their asleep " he paused for a moment and coughed up a little blood making maka and kid even more confused " but if I had too guess I'd say ten minuets that's how long I have to remain here " he said cracking his knuckles and turned around taking off his sunglasses.

" Ten minuets for what? " maka asked while getting ready while kid was ready to fire ignoring that he said ten

" for a little workout " he replied and turned around throwing his sunglasses disappearing in a instinct making the two Meistersinger look around and just as the shades were mere millimeters away from him will appeared out of thin air catching them and with his hand right at kids chest " wha? "

" **Soul Fire..** " with that kid was blasted backwards engulfed in flames and started to skid while will put his sunglasses back on. Maka seized the chance and swiped to the right only for will to dodge it even when she quickly did a left only will once again thruster his palm forward and hit the pole of the scythe and used his soul wavelength to attack making her crash into the wall.

kid shook off het pain from the last attack and fired but just like before his soul wavelength absorbed it rendering it useless and in a instinct will was infront if kid and tried to deliver a hard punch only for kid to deflect it and counter back. When he did do it will simply knocked it back and gave him a hard uppercut sending him into the air and using the advantage will jumped into the air and kicked kid making him hit the floor very hard making a crater.

As soon as he landed maka attempted to attack him with a right swing followed by an unexpected punch to the face but at the same time will pushed her back with a loud roar and when he did a ring of white fire surrounded him but as it did appear it disappeared quickly.

will then sighed and coughed again only it was harder then the last one " come on you can't win just forget about me it's not worth it " he stated firmly trying to conceive them only for will's soul wavelength to absorb more of kids bullets

" we aren't losing to you and we won't back down! " he said as he continued to fire but it kept being useless and while will was distracted maka got a little idea

" soul I have plan " " oh yeah what do you got I can't explain it but you'll get the idea " she then twirled soul at a high speed stopped and soul already figured out what she had in mind " **let's go! Soul Resonance!** " maka exclaims with soul and all the sudden souls blade began to glow bright blue and it turned into the shape of a massive halberd like blade.

will was impressed by the amount of power that maka and soul we're showing off and he recognized the technique and grinned " come one then show me the strength of your souls! " will yelled out as maka charged forward

" **Geni Hunter!** " maka swung to the right only for will to block it with his right arm that seemed unaffected by it " that all you got? " will mocked

" no it ain't " a voice said and will turned to see kid in his execution mode and charging up his black needle soul wavelength " you forgot about me " he exclaimed as he was ready to fire " **now die...Death Cannon** " he then fired from both cannons resulting in a recoil blowing him back several inches.

as the blast was getting closer maka jumped back to avoid the blast so only will could take the hit and once it hit will the explosion created smoke the shape of a skull " did we get him? " soul asked cause it was hard to tell if william was defeated and it was quiet until

" heheheheh that was a clever move if i don't say so my self " maka and kid were shocked to see william coming out and giving them a round of applause " maybe i could use that sometimes " once the smoke cleared out will didn't have a single scratch on his body

" what the hell he took a direct hit from that blast how come he doesn't have a single scratch!? " kid was sure of his aim got him while maka was trying to process this.

" actually it did do a little tow to me but lets thank luck for that " he explained while lifting his right arm above his head " but now its time to wrap this up otherwise ill be late, don't take this personally " his body was now begining to become consumed in bright red energy while through his sunglasses his eyes were glowing bright white " **Time to purge.. Devil's Residence** " after he said that his entire right arm turned into the head of the demonic white dragon entity

" **Fire's Doom** " the head then roared a massive blast of fire that went straight towards maka and the others but unexpectedly it went to the side destroying the front left side of the church making the group confused.

the energy that consumed him was gone and when that happened something even more bizarre and shocking happened william began to cough very violently and in a matter of seconds he began to vomit his blood.

( what the why is he? ) maka didn't understand why he was doing along with why didn't the attack hit them and once will was done vomiting his own blood after four times he was shaking, panting and was very pale plus it practically looked like he was barley able to stand at all

' were not enemy's, if i wanted to kill any of you it already be done plus iv'e reached my limit " then a black portal appeared behind him " i hope we can settle things later, farewell " and with that he entered the portal and disappeared leaving a lot of questions rolling through their minds

* * *

 **Time Skip Two days later**

In the distance the sun was rising and their was a road not very far from death city a black and red motorcycle with a side car was speeding on through on it was William wearing his usual clothes only he was wearing a black curved helmet with goggles. while in the side car was Sherry wearing a white helmet and a pair of goggles . as they were going will stopped at a certain spot he turned off the engine and took of his goggles while sherry got rid of her helmet

" well there it is "

" that is one weird looking city huh uncle? " she said looking at him and back

" hmm " he hummed while ruffling his neice's hair much to her enjoyment " might want to get used to it "

" why? "

" just trust me ".

" okay... hey uncle will can we get something eat I'm hungry "

" yeah it is time for break fest so lets go " after that will put his goggles back on while sherry strapped back on her helmet " question whats on the menu? " will said grinning under scarf

" all you can eat Omelet's " she said said in a cheerful tune and pumped her fists in the air

" oh yeah! " he yelled out and after that the engine came back on and they roared on forward to Death city with sherry yelling out **Whooohooo!**

* * *

later on that day

" hey kid what did lord death say? " maka asked

" dad says to let this one go because it was one big understanding " he explained on what lord deaths decision was either to track down the demon they fought or not even he was wondering why he said it was a big mistake

" well that's a boat load of crap! " black star said outraged " i wanted to hunt him down and show him not to take the spot light! "

" seriously? " tsuabaki sighed at her partner's antics.

" i'm actually curious to know when those two new students will arrive " Blair exclaimed who was sitting up a seat to maka

" yeah that's a good question but i don't know about you guys but i have bad feeling somethings going to happen " soul exclaimed.

" alright class i have an announcement " stein said getting everyone's attention " the two other students will now be joining us today so in other words kind of make them feel welcome " he said while turning the screw on the side of his head. and while he was doing that Sid entered along with sherry walking behind him. everyone's eyes were on her cause they were all confused

" huh? shes just a little kid " " yeah what the heck? " maka and soul exclaimed

" everyone this is one of our new students Sherry Taramaki " sid introduced her and afterwards she gave a peace sign " hi "

" by the way miss sherry where is he? " sid asked completely wondering where the other student was

" uncle's coming " then everyone got even more confused

" wait a second did she just say.. " " uncle? " tsuabki finished black stars sentence.

then all the sudden they all started to hear the sound of flapping and then a black bat entered the room its eyes were orange with black slits and on its head was a small black fladora with a wide floopy brim it circled around with everyone's eyes glued on to it.

" what is that a bird? " " no that's a bat " kid corrected liz and just like everyone he was really confused now as the bat then began to land on the desk that was in the middle of the room

" what's it- " maka was cutted off after it exploded into a cloud of red smoke

and who turned out to be was none other then william.

" you got to be kidding me " " this is the first time that your predictions are actually right " maka added with soul who was scared for his life

" what the hell!? " " why him he the new student!? " black star and kid yelled out in shock while everyone else was blown away with a few females students blushing.

will then looked at them and held his hand up " my name is William Taramaki peace by the way "

" william huh? " blair exclaimed while looking him right through his shades before the screen goes black

 **To be continued**

 **heh hope you all like that cause now the prologues are complete now we can get the main story started. enjoy it but if any body would be kind enough to throw me a few ideas how i can add more horror into it just pm me.**

 **but over and all i hope you all liked it so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**greetings how you all doing? Your man the G King is in the house brining another chapter to one of my creations that I just know you will all enjoy. By the way this one is going to be just a simple chapter but no less hope you like it**

* * *

 **okay folks I'm up for demon ideas for enemy oc's so I'm open for ideas anyone has they'll be in there in the story the type of demons that the characters are fighting are called fiends. Now listen if you any of you want to submit a Oc enemy you either give me details on a review or you can just Pm me**

 **Just do these steps**

 **Name**

 **Appearance**

 **Powers/what they can do**

 **Personality**

 **Just use your imagination okay**

 **A sound soul**

 **Dwells within a sound mind**

 **and a sound body...**

 **dwells Chapter 4**

 **New adjustments!**

 **A possible harder path ahead?**

Later on that day in the death room

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona were there having a major debate with lord death on why William was was here in the academy

" why is he attending the academy!? " kid demanded an answer from his father " yeah he almost killed us two days ago! " soul added

" yes I'm well aware of that but after William explained it turned out to be nothing more but a miss understanding "

" miss understanding? " both Maka and Tsubaki said at once

" tell me have any of you heard of the organization called Stalker? " " I've heard of them " kid spoke up getting the others attention

" wha- what are they? " crona asked

" there like the DWMA only they investigate supernatural occurrences that take place around the world and just like us they two prevent the rebirth of the kishin ".

" yeah that's just about right "

" lord death are you saying that the new student is from there but why though? " " yeah why'd they send one of there own to attend the academy anyways? " soul back up maka

" that's because I owed an old friend a favor "

" but father even so he's not human "

" that's another thing he said, after crona and maka saw his soul you all assumed he was some sort of demon " " that was exactly what his soul was it was a soul of a demon plus for some reason it also felt like that of a witches soul " maka explained

" I am aware of that but could you please try to make up for that incident, his mother is witch yes but I don't have to remind you that he's here for a special reason ".

" no way in hell! " Black Star was pissed off as all hell " why should a big star like me make up for something some other guy caused!? and besides I still need to kick his ass! " seeing that was enough lord death his signature move

" **Reaper Chop!** " after that a large mark was left on his head with a fountain of blood coming out clearly knocking him out cold.

" I mean it and besides kid your not human either so you should know all too well of what its like to be different " his father had a point if he was different like kid then who should he be one to judge some one else

maka sighed " alright we'll try sir, but doesn't that mean he's Blairs partner? "

...

" yep and I said pacifically that she'll be moving in with him and his neice " that was another thing they were sort of nervous about " um lord death I was wondering why is his neice attending the school? "

" why not? " the cheerful reaper replied.

* * *

At another part of death city after school ended will and Sherry went to look for the place they were going to be staying at while sherry was humming while the two carried a few bags of groceries that would last them for a few days including tonights dinner as well

 **Williams Pov**

" hey uncle "

" yeah what's up? "

" the sky " she said jokingly

" hahaha that's a response, but no seriously go on ".

" where's the apartment? " " that's a good question " he said reaching in the bags " just give me second " i then pulled it out " ah ha here it is, according to here its on skull street witch were on "

 **( made that street names up** ).

" But didn't lord death tell us that we'd be meeting someone around here? He said it was supposed to be your partner " I then sighed in annoyance cause when it comes to work I prefer to work alone " what's the matter? " she asked while looking at me

" I'm not really the type to work with other people ".

" Okay, so your like what a lone wolf? " i chuckled " not really the words I would use but yeah "

" come on uncle he said that he had a feeling that this she and you make a good team, plus you might get your self a girlfriend even better I might a aunt " she said cheerfully while I had a drink but did an anime style spit out with both my cheeks slightly blushing

" what!? Where'd that come from!? " " relax I'm joking! Hahaha you should have seen your face " she continued to laugh but later got flicked in the side of the head by yours truly

" ow! Why'd you do that? " " cause I felt I like it " he said ignoring the question while sherry made a pout face " jerk " she muttered.

" okay I won't split my stash of Italian Licorice "

" aw no fair your playing dirty! " " get used to it " I said plainly " fine I'm sorry " after that I ruffled sherry's hair sort of like what a father would do to their child and smiled " apology accepted and guess what's for dinner? "

" taco's? " " nope " " bacon burgers? " " nope " " how about pork chops? " " nope " she then thought for a moment before snapping her fingers " is it Italian? ".

" Yes " " alright is it pasta? " " close it's your favorite spaghetti and meatballs! "

" yeah! "

" excuse me? " I heard a voice coming from the right and then me and sherry turned around and saw a tall girl about my age she had a alluring figure large chest. She had short violet hair with long strands that curled up and her eyes were yellow no doubt she was a cat. Her clothes consisted of a black-blue dress that showed off her shoulders and wraps around her neck long open sleeves with long sleeves with a skirt hat give her the appearance of a witch that had a hat included that reveal her hands and shoulders. A short skirt with a white frill and long high heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes.

for some reason i couldn't stop looking at this girls eyes and I had no idea why maybe it was because it sort of reminded me?

 **Pov over now starting Blair's Pov**

I made my way to the apartment where I was told that my new partner and his niece would meet me at and ironically she would only be two doors away from Maka and Soul's apartment. I then wondered what type of person my new partner would be. But I reimbursed that guy who turned from a bat Into a human so I wondered if he was like me only he's bat while I was a cat.

( where could they be? ) I was so bored until I heard two voices coming from my right.

When I turned around it was them the little girl and her mysterious uncle who still had on different clothing instead of a dark leather brown trench coat he wore simply a white t shirt with a large bat on the front of it plus he wasn't wearing his sunglasses showing his bright orange eyes that had black slints. But the only things that stayed was the white scarf that had black stripes including the black fladora that had a wide floppy brim that had two gold rings pierced on both sides of the brim.

( wow when you actually get close he's actually kind of cute ) she thought as they got closer

" excuse me? " after I said that I got both of their attention and they both approached me

" can I help you? " he asked and afterwards I pulled out the note that had his and her name

" are you both William and Sherry Tar-maki? ".

" it's actually Taramaki but it don't matter " he said before examining me for some reason " I take it your my new partner lord death assigned to me? "

" hmm " I then stuck out my hand to be friendly " my name is Blair nice to meet you and I guess from now on your my partner " the boy that was now known as William them accepted my shake with a gentle touch

" William but you can call me will if you want to make it easier and I think your name is nice " when he said that I instantly felt my face blushing cause nobody ever told me that my name was nice.

then I heard some up clearing their throat and will looked down to his niece who had the expression saying hey what about me? " oh and this sherry my niece " he introduced the little girl who looked at me for a moment before she smiled

" I hope we'll become good friends " how could I not smile to that " yeah me too "

" so where's the apartment? " Will said breaking the moment

* * *

then ( pov over by the way )

The three of them went over to the room where they'd be staying room 508 and Blair was right she'd be right near soul and maka cause their room was 506 so it sort of felt nice to know.

Blair handed William the key and once he got it he unlocked it once they entered there were a few boxes obviously showing that it was clearly will and sherry's stuff. The apartment was simple it was a living room adjoined with a kitchen. According to the manager this room was a little bit more worked on cause in total it had three not very small bedrooms and one bathroom.

The living room for the time being had a couch, a love seat and two armchairs with a large round coffee table in the middle. The kitchen had blue floor tile with everything they need oven/stove, microwave, sink, dish washer, and a refrigerator pretty much stuff people use in their every days lives.

" well sherry what do you think of this place? " Will asked while setting down the bags and she examined the place " I like it actually feels homey " she exclaimed before crashing down on the couch " I just wish we had a tv though ".

" Relax it'll be coming by tomorrow after school and yes it will have our DVD player with it "

" including the Playstation 4? " " yep " " and X box 360? " " pretty much yes in that exact order and see that red door right there? " he said pointing to the kitchen that had red door in it

" yeah that's my room cause I called it, so you better pick your room okay? ".

Sherry said as she hopped off the couch and explored the apartment

" so when do we get started? " Blair asked " started with what? " " you know since Im the meister and your my weapon when do we star training together? "

" um I think it'd be better that I get to know you better before that happens plus I don't eh- you know forget that last part " he said trying to avoid that

" oh okay " she said as she went to the bedroom of her choice and while she was doing that William began to work on tonight's meal ( I don't want to be rude but for my sake and everyone else's it's for the best ) he said before glancing over to sherry making friends with his new partner Blair and smiled ( then again I could try once more ).

 **half way across the world**

Location: China

The body's of a few Meisters and weapons who were assigned to protect a certain shrine were scattered and there blood was like a river as it all began to head towards one direction. Inside the shrine was Aster and Forga standing I front of a statue much similar to the one where forga was sealed away only this one resembled that of a demonic Chinese gargoyle wearing a cloak

" is this her my lord? " aster asked as his master gazed happily at the statue

" **yes, now begin servant** " " at once " he nodded as he threw the book into the air as it only for it to expand into a circle just like before

" **my offerings to you my master is what you crave the most blood of humans** " as he began to chant the statue began to glow a bright orange color " **now drink for your return to this world where I stand** " then the stream of blood from all the corpses began to be absorbed with the statues eyes glowing red and it then began to take its shape. " **oh** **great fiend Infera Priestess of Blood! Return your time has come once again!** " after the chanting was down the statue stopped morphing.

Standing in it a place was a female skeletal being that had long strands of blue hair sticking out on the sides. It's skin resembling armor witch was pretty much it's cloths along with a large cape cloak with a tall collar. the outside color was purple with the tips being pink while the inside of the cloak had red diamonds. Last but not least was her wings and her obvious weapon of choice was her metal claws.

She then sighed in satisfaction and looked towards forga " **about time you woke me up along with some fresh blood** " she then turned her attention to aster " **and from the looks of it you brought me more** " but before she could do anything aster kneeled before her.

" Lady infera I brought forga back and I'm your servant " " **it's actually true** " he said sneering " **this human has defiantly been useful so I say keep him around we'll need him** "

infera huffed in anger " **what ever no let's begin shall we?** ".

 **" oh we will and once we get our warriors we first get rid of the Devil Stalker** " after that they teleport to somewhere else and the screen goes black

 **to be continued**

 **well i truly hope that you'll all like this chapter and just so we're clear and my friend made me notice this the enemies aren't kishin's their Fiends okay! now do we get that all out the way?**

 **if your affended I apologize especially if this chapter ain't good enough but he'll just tell me what parts you like about it that way I can improve my work**

 **okay that's enough for tonight**

 **until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey beloved readers and welcome to another chapter of Soul Eater enter the Devil Stalker one of my many crazy creations that I love doing personally. Anyways I'm your host Chance Green also for short the G King, now some of you have been probably wondering what will go down later on and hopefully if any of you guys have been doing those enemy forums then we'll get the story going a lot faster witch is its progress. Now for those who ignored it I ask again please submit an enemy idea**

 **I'm not the type of guy who takes credit for a lot of things okay you simply do these instructions and please use your imagination**

 **Name**

 **Appearance**

 **Powers/what they can do**

 **Personality**

 **A sound soul**

 **Dwells within a sound mind**

 **and a sound body...**

 **chapter 5**

 **Calling a truce!**

 **Making peace with those around yourself?**

The next day William was sound asleep in his bed until his alarm clock began to ring but when he did he turned it off more like destroyed it.

He let out a very loud yawn giving a clear view of his dagger like teeth right now he was wearing blue pajama bottoms that had little cartoon bats along with a shirt and unexpectedly a night cap ( *sigh* never thought I'd be going to a school ) he then got up and quickly changed into his clothes.

Since it wasn't really normal to wear a trench coat everyday he decided to wear a black t shirt with a white sword outline along with a pair of jeans and as he finished he smelled the fresh scent of fresh bacon ( something smells good, who's cooking though? ) when he entered the kitchen he was a little surprised to see Blair humming while making breakfast.

Right now she was wearing a black apron with a shirt and shorts to go along with it and what will defiantly confirmed was her being a cat cause he could see her ears " morning " will said as he got a cup out of e cupboard along with some milk out of the fridge

" hmmm? Oh hey William good morning " she said not taking her eyes off what's she was doing

" Blair I didn't know you could cook "

" well when you used to live with two other people you learn a thing or two so it's useful " she said taking a quick glance behind her and giggled " nice night cap by the way ".

" Oh haha, by the way you can call me will if you want everyone does it cause my name is long "

he exclaimed before drinking his milk and headed to one of the other bedrooms the one where Sherry was sleeping.

while will was in there trying to wake his niece up blair was curious since sherry was his niece she wondered who her dad was but she actually found it a little cute that he cares so much for her that's the type of attitude a father would have ( hmm there's something about that I just can't really put my finger on, oh well I can figure it out later ).

afterward sherry came out of her room wearing black pajamas and her hair was really a mess due to her sleeping and when Blair finished she couldn't help but laugh making the girl confused

" what? " " you'd out to look in the mirror and find out for yourself " sherry shrugged her shoulders and began to eat what was served along with will with Blair eventually joining in.

the three of them were now walking up the stairs with sherry on wills shoulders cause there were so many plus she was still half asleep " why do we have to wake up so early? " " cause that's what you do when you go to schools you wake up early and trust me it's a big pain in the ass trust me " after getting to the top will let sherry down

" well let's get to class " he exclaimed before he heard an all to familiar voice got his attention

" hey you! " William turned and saw that it was Blackstar with his partner Tsubaki standing along side him.

" Do you need something? " will asked " cause we're in a hurry you know "

" yeah there is something I want and that's a rematch! " he said pointing his finger at will who simply shrugged and began to walk away and that made black star angry

" hey we're not done yet! " he said trying to grab his shoulder but will instantly turned around flicking him right in the head and with that he was sent flying back

" we are done I have no reason to fight you " will stated firmly before walking inside with sherry and blair.

after class ended it was now lunch time and currently will was only eating with sherry but that quickly changed. He then noticed someone was walking up to him and when he did it was that girl that had blond pig tails

" hi " " um hi " their was an awkward silence " hey your that girl from before your name was Maka right? " " yep that's me " " hey listen I apologize for that incident back on the island ".

" That's okay lord death told me it was a misunderstanding so no harm done, so you want to join us? " maka said gesturing over to the rest of her friends kid and black star along with everyone else including Crona.

" are you sure? " he asked a little unsure cause he knew black star was still angry with him. But he felt a tug and saw that his neice was smiling " it's okay uncle you can trust them ".

" okay " after that he went over there and took a seat and when he did black star just simply left with an angered look on his face " please don't mind black star he's just like that " tsubaki said explaining.

" That's alright I understand that most of you are still angry at me cause of that little event "

" don't worry about it " will looked over to soul " we shouldn't have known better " " yes I am sorry as well, but I'm still surprised that you didnt kill us " kid chimed in.

" I don't do it unless I have to " " hey will Blair isn't around do you know where Blair is? " maka asked as she looked around " oh aunt Blair she told she had to do something " sherry answered.

" hey sherry how old are you anyway? " maka asked making sherry put his finger on her chin " I'm only four " " wow that's pretty young " Liz said a little surprised.

" I was really surprised that my father let her into the academy " " that's cause my mother helped pull a few strings " " who is your mother? " kid asked.

" my mother name is the founder of Stalker " " whoa seriously? " maka asked dumbfounded " yeah it's true " " so what's it like there? ".

" really serious work and let's just say you see a lot of stuff but to most it only gives you more experience " " I can see that we do all sorts of missions like that " maka exclaimed and that made will pause.

" You say it because you believe it's the right thing to do but for me I never had a choice this life chose me instead " will exclaimed before drinking some water while the group was surprised by the choice of words he used.

" those are bold words, but for some of us it's the same " kid stated firmly " ah that's when your wrong " he said looking at him with a stern look in his eyes and gave off an evil smile.

" i have seen so many things that only exist in your nightmares but yet they are real, things that send pure fear down your spines holding you down until your heart stops " he snaps his fingers " just like that before you even realize it ".

" Uncle " William looked to sherry " are you okay? Your kind of scaring me ". After she said that will just smiled " oh I am? I'm sorry " when he said that the bell rang meaning lunch time was over.

" Well time to get going come along sherry " will said as he stood up and headed off to his next class " coming! " she said running to him.

( _something's not right about him, just a minute ago his soul wavelength was showing signs of bloodlust but then it just stopped all because of his niece why?_ )

maka asked herself in curiosity and noticed that kid sensed it to along with crona who was beginning to shake showing why he never spoke the whole time he here since will arrived.

The next class that everyone was in now was reached by the famous Sword God Mifune. Since he decided to become a teacher at the academy after the war with Aracknophobia he instantly became a huge help after making a agreement with lord death about not harming Angela since she was only a child and she wouldn't follow in her predecessors footsteps.

Part of the agreement was that he would show her the right path instead of her becoming a evil witch and even with a few objections it was still honored.

" Alright class is in session " he said standing in front of everyone since the classroom was actually an old training arena that was under the academy is was used to help improve the relationship between both meisters and weapons to make it through a fight.

" first off remeber to trust in your partners. Second cooperate with each other and three if you work together and put aside your differences you'll be able to prefect perfect soul resonance. " he kept on explaining and while he did he took a seat.

" now all of you are going face one another for aproximly 5:00 minutes but once the fight is over you must stop "

35 minutes and seven fights later the last fight was just about to start " alright the last match will be Willam vs Blackstar ".

( finally I get beat that punk ) black star thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles and entered he stadium " tsubaki I want to do this one on my own okay? " his partner nodded " okay just be careful okay black star? " " I will " he said giving her a thumbs up.

" hey blair.. I think it'd be better if you don't go in I'll go in on my own " " you sure? " " yes " he said simply as he got on the stadium and that was when sherry began to cheer him on.

" go kick his but uncle! " will gave a high thumb up to acknowledge hat he heard her.

" i can't wait to beat the crap out of you " black star exclaimed as he approached will " don't take this the wrong way but I only want to make peace nothing else " will explained as he went forward.

When they were ten feet away from each other they both stopped ten feet from each other

" begin " mifune said arm with that they were off. They both sprinted and surprisingly will did a high knee and made Blackstar go into the air earning many surprised faves from the classmates. Black star flipped himself forward and now he kept trying to land a hit on will but for some reason he just couldnt hit him at all.

" dam it hold still! " black star cried out and will caught the incoming fist before he slammed his other palm into black star using his soul wavelength. The fire made him fly back and roll onto the ground.

Now using only pure rage as he began an assault that was easily dodged and deflected by will " why aren't you fighting back!? " black star cried out.

" Cause " will began blocking another attack and kicked black star into the chest doing a back flip and landed with ease. " I don't see the need to fight you " Blackstar raised and eye brow

" is it cause I'm stronger then you are? " " no, I see your the type of person who likes to fight a lot and hates losing ". He pointed at will " your dam right! So I'm not sure as hell going to lose to you! " will shrugged his shoulders " what's that supposed to mean!? ".

" your over confidence, that what drives you but at the same time it can be your down fall " " what the hell is this are you trying to give me a lecture!? " black star asked while beginning another assault only unexpectedly will caught both his arms and did a low sweep making him fall onto the ground.

" no I'm not, I find it disturbing. I know a lot about you the one who claims he'll surpass God, but let me ask you this one question - " " shut up! " blackstar cried giving will an uppercut and getting back up.

" Just who the hell do you think you are!? " he said about to charge him but all the sudden black star was wrapped in a white demonic snake dragon entity sticking out of Williams back.

" whoa! " " what the hell is that!? " students asked throwing different questions and maka confirmed what it was to her friends " that thing, it's just like the one I saw before back on the island " " are you sure? " kid asked she nodded. " yes that creature was wrapped up around his soul but now that I see it now it's actually- "

" a part of his soul.." Stein said finishing what maka was about to say and is currently sitting right next to them surprising the group. " professor do you know what it is? " maka asked " yes, this is the result of consuming a large number of souls " he began to explain. " the soul is mysterious in many ways and this is being one of them, that creature is the result of what he's done there by creating another personality in the soul ".

" Another personality? " kid was confused " yeah I thought that was for crazy people " Liz added. " yeah that's supposed to be mental problem so how is this possible? " soul added.

" The results are different for those who consume a larger amount of Kishin souls so it makes sense, in this case however it's actaully a manefestaiton of his intense hunger for souls deep within inside of his madness ".

back to fight " what the hell!? " black star exclaimed while the entity still held him in a hard position " Malagoda is only holding you cause I made him " will anwsered as he approached him " and now I'll ask you this question are you willing to give up everything for such a great power? ".

" Huh? " " if you seek nothing more then great power you'll only be alone, those who have such great power are alone for heir own reasons and some have no choice. But for me however I'd rather would be weak and yet use the strongest thing about myself ".

" what are you trying to get at? " " nothing really I only want to be your friend that's all and that last saying that just came out naturally ". After that malagoda disappeared and black star was so dumbfounded as will turned around " but another question how about once a week we spar? " will coughed up a little blood before turning to black star with his signature devilish smile.

" I'll take the silent awnser, and black star here's a little advice, try to be a bigger star by becoming one that people look up to especially in dark times " he said walking off while black star walked out of the classroom. To some they presumed he was venting out his anger but some knew better then that.

Sherry ran up to will " hey uncle you okay? " he looked down and smiled before ruffling her hair " yeah don't worry I'm okay ". Will looked at Blair who seemed to be amused

" what? " " oh nothing she said turning around making will increase his interest " come on tell me " " nope..." " oh aunt Blair can you tell me? " she asked rushing up to her and she whispered something into the little girls ear making ber laugh. " uh huh he's that kind of person " she exclaimed happily making her uncle increase her interest.

" okay what did she just tell you? " " sorry lips sealed " she said smiling and zipped her lips shut before the two began to run off making will chase them.

Elsehwere the two reserected fiends Forga and Infera including their assistant Aster had finally found what they were seeking for.

" **it's here... The anceint prison is right here** " infera exclaimed with delight as they entered an anceint set of ruins that had multiple large demonic skulls scattered accross the area with a lot of seals imprinted on them.

" **now aster do you have them?** " forga asked and then aster showed multiple skeleton keys probably used for a purpose.

" oh yes indeed I do since I simply love to be prepared for anything this included " he said with a dark smile and spreaded out the spell book like before with blue embers forming a large circle " now I believe it's your turn my lord " he said making the demon amused.

" **very well, Great soldiers who serve the surpeme will of the almighty Terror King head my call now for the now our time has come once again! _"_** _as forga continued the ruins began to shift and then hundreds of cell doors appeared out of thin air making the very air smell foul as the very stench blood filled within the air._

 _" **now I command you all return to this world to take your rightful place in this word!** " after_

 _that hundreds of demonic soldiers came from their cells and began to match in order and then stood still and began to chant many strange words that were to hard to understand for the human to understand but then again it sounded as if they were saying blood._

 _As the soldiers kept on going four cloaked figures appeared right beside them as the very beginning of a war was inedible sooner or later a war will happen one that could change the world as we know it._

 ** _to be contiued_**

 ** _well hey everyone this is your man the G King here bringing another chapter for the Devil Stalker and I so surely hope that you all like this chapter._**

 ** _I do apologize for the delay but life has been busy lately so again sorry. So now the question did I do good do I need improvements? Please tell me I don't really care if it's negative or positive hit me with your best shot._**

 ** _now this chapter here and starting now this is only the beginning to something a lot bigger so agin of you want to submit an enemy please do so you just simply give me details_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _persoanlity_**

 ** _powers/ what they can do_**

 ** _weapons just about everything you can think of._**

 ** _Well that's enough for tonight so_**

 ** _until next time_**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello my friends and fans/ readers this is your main man the G King bribing you all another chapter for soul eater enter the devil stalker. As some of you are curious to know what exactly will happen next you'll find out and in this next chapter or the next two chapters I don't know**

 **you'll probably be seeking more of Williams power**

 **depending how long I want the chapters to be⏰now let's get this story continuing and keep on going!**

 **( also a reminder as usual I don't own soul eater or any of its characters I only own my Oc characters with Oc enemy's included. ) ? Now let the devil stalker contiue**

 **Chapter 6**

 **the Black shiva**

 **William and Soul Eaters fight against the six**

 **swords of terror?**

it was another day at the academy and currently Maka and Soul were in there seats like everyone else. This was a normal class time for Stein who keeps on doing dissection labs must to some peoples argument.

" is the teacher crazy or something uncle? " sherry asked Will who wasn't doing it along with Blair.

He looked at her solemnly " eh I actually would say more psychopath then crazy but no less yeah he is " " I don't see the whole purpose of doing this " blair exclaimed.

" I don't either maybe it's to satisfy his craving, what ever it is that's not a good habit " " hmmm " sherry said agreeing with her uncle.

Beofre more would contiue on they were all relived when they heard the bell " yes! " the three of them exclaimed happily.

as they were about to leave maka and soul stopped them right in their tracks " hey will! " maka called out making him face the duo.

" do you you two need something? " will asked " yeah lord death wanted to you go with us to meet him in the death room. Oh and sherry and blair you can go home ".

" Go ahead you two " he said and Blair obliged as she was now going to take the four year old home before she hugged him " be okay uncle..". " don't worry I'll be home " will reasurred her by ruffling her hair and then left leaving him alone with maka and soul.

" so? Let's go "

The Death Room

" hello! Glad to see you came! " lord death exclaimed in his usual happy and cheerful tone

" we're here like you asked us lord death and we brought William as instructed " maka said gesturing to will " so what's mission? " will asked wanting to get this over with surpassing maka and soul.

" wow pretty straight forward.." The grim reaper began " and you guessed it right I do have a mission for you " the reaper began. " somewhere in China some strange monsters having been tweaking havock and so far no one has been killed "

" exude me? But wasn't there a death sycthe around in Asia? " will inquired " yes the death sycthe located thier fought against the monster their and has been the one stopping it from devouring human souls. However he's has been injured so your mission is to stop it at once before it begins to feed ". After that and hearing all the details will nodded know what lies ahead of him.

" okay so we just simply kill and take its soul right? " " yeah that's just about it " lord death replied to will. " and also kid will be meeting you there as well, so please do be careful ".

and then

Location: China

currently kid was waiting for William, Maka and Soul along with his partners Liz and patty. While waiting he was admiring the architects

" aw such perfect symmetry " he exclaimed " I'm glad we were able to go to china the ancients sure did know how to build lot of fine symmetrical buildings ".

" great...glad to see I got stuck with you " Liz exclaimed in a sour tone while patty was eagerly tasting a lot of fine Chinese quision pretty much just choking down.

" hey sis you got to try this eel! " patty said speaking with a mouthful bringing it up to her face and grossing her out a little.

" uh..no thanks pattu.." " aw come on try it! " the youngest Thompson sister exclaimed " no! ". While liz had her mouth wide opened patty put the eel right in her mouth.

She practically screamed while it was in her mouth but in mere short seconds it turned out to be pretty good. " huh, not bad " she excalimed after swallowing it " I told ya sis! " patty exclaimed happily in her success.

" what else you got? " Liz asked and as the Thompson sisters were eating something was bothering kid.

 _( I know he's our ally but for some reason I just can't help but wonder what is William really? ) he asked himself as he remembered the fight he and maka shared against William in the misunderstanding before the memory of Malagoda flashed on by._

 _" Hey kid? " Liz asked snapping him out of his thoughts " you alright? " " yes in fine " he said reassuring his weapon and friend._

 _" there they are! Over here guys! " patty called out to maka, soul and william who came over to them with will holding onto a large bowl of ramen and eating it._

 _" hey kid finally found you " maka said and then kid noticed that will was chowing down on chicken, beef and pork ramen " how can you eat on a job like this? " soul asked._

* * *

 _" Are you kidding? How often do I get to go to China? The freakin ramen here is awesome I mean I had some in Japan but this is pretty good. besides those two are chowing down " will pointed to Liz and Patty who were eating._

 _" he has a point you know " maka said making a point making soul sigh in defeat " never mind, let's get this job done "_

* * *

 _the small group was inside of car of the thier guid to arrive at the location that they needed to be at._

 _" hey will quick question? " kid asked him curious about something " yeah what is it? " " where's Blair? " " oh she's back at home taking care of Sherry, I only figured it be alright since we haven't started our wavelength training "._

 _" that reminds me, what type of weapon are you? " maka asked wanting to know a little more about him._

 _" I'm a sword... And a unique one at that... Just forget about it for right now. But do any of you know what we're dealing with? " will asked the group in a serious tone to start a briefing._

 _" no not really.. " kid awnsered " all the details say that it had six arms and wielded six swords " after explaining will began to think of what it could before he figured it out._

 _" six arms, six swords and were in China so it's a Hindu goddess also known as a Malkahala "_

 _" what are those? Liz asked cause she never heard of them before and suposbly the rest of the ogroup " it's basically a statue that's sometimes used to pray to Shiva one of the major gods of China that's around the line of Buda "._

 _" how is something related to a well known religion eating human souls? " " yes that's a good question why is it doing it? " kid added to what maka said._

 _" Actually it's just light and darkness, theirs always something good about the light as is there's something good with the darkness. It's just how it works, there's always a hell in heaven and there's hevean in hell "_

 _" those are quite some words to use " kid exclaimed " well it's just how I am that's all " after that the car stopped " why are stopping? " will asked and then the Middle Ages driver turned to them._

 _" This far as go, you go on. I won't go near evil place. Now out! " the driver yelled kicking them all out anime style before driving off leaving them in the dust but at least they had there stuff._

 _Will dusted himself off before he picked up his bag " well were walking "._

 _After half an hour later the group had arrived at the old temple where the rouge statue was at and as they entered they saw all the monks packing all their stuff._

 _They approached one of them " excuse me? Excuse me sir? Can we have a member of your time? " will asked and the monk that he asked turned around_

 _" I'm sorry but we're not taking visitors at this time " " I realize that but were from the academy " will explained further on " and we're here to help you "._

 _" ah the students of death, yes come with me at once " after that the monk led the group inside the temple and into a room with a giant gold Buda statue and their stood a very old monk mediating. " Wait here, " the monk then went infront of the older monk and whispered into his ear._

 _" all of you come closer, " he said and that's exactly what they all did and sat down. " I am Yin and I thank you all for coming " " it's alright we're happy to help, but could you please tell us what happened " will said and asked so they can get back to business._

 _" about four weeks ago something evil raided the village bringing along an evil Malkahala " the explaination made sense but it added a few more questions " what do you mean by an evil being we were only told that there was an enemy who was able to wield six swords what type of creature is it? " will asked making yin a little nervous._

 _" I am sorry, but we do not speak of them... They are pure evil and we wish not to speak about them. However this was placed in the monastery on the mountain " he said passing something that was wrapped in blessed cloth and black prayer beads._

 _" What is this? " kid asked as he was about to unwrap it " don't! " yin cried out surprising the group by the way how he acted._

 _" sorry, but I must ask that you don't remove the cloth only do it when you leave " will nodded " we understand it won't be open until we leave right guys? " will asked and they all nodded._

 _The bells then began to rang throughout the temple alarming the group " what's going on?! " soul asked out loud and then the monk from before came running in " master young! We got trouble! The evil Malkakhala has returned! " yin then stood up_

 _" get everyone to the underground shrine now! " " yes right away! " and with that the monk did as he was instructed and then will put on his serous face before turning to the group._

 _" everyone! Listen up we need to take this thing down and who ever is with it so to make things quick first. Kid you Liz and Patty help protect the monks and you two come with me! " will ordered the group who was surprised about his leadership but quickly went to the flow. " alright " " got it! " kid and maka acknowledged him_

 _Kid then flew outside while on his skate board with his partners already in thier pistol forms while will was heading to the courtyard with maka and soul._

 _The screams of people ran through the temple as they were running for there lives from Jiangshi. There reanimated corpses that are brought back to life by placing special talismans on their foreheads and are very hard to kill._

 _As the monks were running kid jetted through the sky shooting away these Chinese zombies in the head one by one they all turned to kishin eggs but the problem was there was quite a lot of them_

 _( this is going to be difficult " Liz! Patty were working over time so stay sharp! " " gotcha! " the tompshon sisters awnsered there meister as kid contiued on to protect the monks_

 _may the courtyard will was fighting of hundreds of Jiangshi along with maka who was doing a number on them._

 _" hah! " maka cried out as she swiped to the right decaptiating fiftheen heads along with a few more by swirling soul around in his Sythce form making them all turn into kishin eggs. " there so many of them! " soul exclaimed._

 _" stay together and spread out! " will cried out as Malagoda sprouting out of his back and was burning them alive with black fire while will was crushing so many skulls with his hands and a shotgun powered by his soulwavelength that replaced the ammunition._

 _" but where are all of these things coming from?! " maka yelled out as she sliced away five more Jiangshi " that's a good question " will said as he lined up five heads blowing them up and a bunch of blood was spurting out._

 _( usually there's someone who's controlling them, but question is who is? ) then all the sudden something crashed from the sky making a large crater into the ground that surprised the three of them._

 _Once the dust cleared the figure turned out to be a black statue with six long arms and a crazy looking face with teeth sticking out and it stood over fiftheen feet tall on its legs._

 _" what the heck is that thing?! " soul asked in his weapon form " that's the Malkahalha and this one has a pretty strong soul, very powerful as well " will explained since he was able to see the statues large red soul that had six arms around it._

 _" hmmm, I finally found you devil stalker " the statue said pouting at will confusing maka and soul._

 _" huh? " " devil stalker? " soul finshesd what his meister was about to say raising the statues eye " ah so you don't know about him eh? Among all of us monsters he's the only one that stalks his prey like a true monster himself one who many say would stalk the devil himself. But of course your not exactly human so it makes since "._

 _Will sighed in annoyance " great, another fan and also I'm sorry what do you exactly mean by fishing me? "._

 _" I suppose it's only fair to tell you, let's just say that a very hig bounty was placed on your head. So it's only natural that the hunters become the hunted " the Malkahalha then summoned forth six long swords. " as for my name its Sliva and remeber it well cause in going to eat all of your souls "._

 _will suddenly snickered and began to laugh like a mad man before he gave off his signature evil smile showing off his sharp teeth. " is that so? Well I welcome who ever else is trying... " he licked his lips " cause it will be all the same you'll be my dinner and I'll enjoy eating your souls, infact I'm hungry right about now "._

 _( eh?! They weren't kidding this guys hunger is crazy he's literally in madness but at the same time he isn't ) slivq said to himself observing wills behavior._

 _while with maka and soul they were shocked especially for the girl who's eyes retracted after seeing his soul that was giving off so much bloodlust and a very strong hunger as well._

 _( his soul isn't even human what is he?! ) maka asked herself as she watched will step forward as he threw the shotgun aside and his arms transformed into very long blades showing off what type of weapon he was._

 _" maka, come on let's take this guy down I'm starving here " will said setting his arms out behind him and maka just decided to go along with the flow and got ready to engage the enemy._

 _Will made the first move and used his arms as his weapons and began to attack like a rapid beast will sliva kept on intercepting the attacks and then all the sudden maka charged at sliva who easily jumped into air._

 _Despite him being in the air will leaped into the air and began another barrage of attacks and just in a second Malagoda emerged from his back and breathed out black fire making the statue crash into the ground._

* * *

 _Back with kid he was nearly just about finished but pretty soon he spotted a black hooded figure " hey! " the figure then began to run away " I said hold it! " kid began to fire at the figure but all of the sudden he just disappeared and a note was in the air._

 _Kid saw this and quickly grabbed it and read it " what's it say kid? " " yeah what? " liz and Patty asked their meister " it says, **we know what U and he knows** " _

_" huh? What does that mean? " " I don't know... " kid replied to liz unsure about what to say but he kept looking at it because it brought up a question._

* * *

 _The battle against Sliva was beginning to intensify._

 _Maka was blocking an assault from all of Sliva's swords but dogged away from the black fire Malagoda blasted at him. Then will charged at sliva again but this time was different sliva deflected his arms and sliced his right shoulder and his left side._

 _Will summoned malagoda again and he used his black fire to heal his wounds and just like that maka and soul got prepared to do soul resonance but sliva had other ideas. " heh! Hey little girl! " sliva then charged at maka while she was wide open but will quickly reacted to it and blocked the attack._

 _Even with that sliva knocked away will and peirced maka's left shoulder along with her right arm and kicked her away. Luckily will caught her and placed her against a wall and as he was soul returned to his human form to check his partner._

 _As they were checking on her sliva tried to attack but luckily malagoda had their back and protected the three of them._

 _" maka are you alright? " soul asked while will tended to her wounds by patching them up to stop the bleeding. " she'll be fine soul don't worry, but I you won't be able to wield soul like you usually do if you plan on keep fighting " " don't worry I can still,argh! " maka tried to reassure him but she flinched in pain._

 _" no, you stay right here I'll finish this " will said stepping forward " but to do this I will need you... Soul " he said looking at the surprised weapon " I ask of you lend me your power "_

 ** _To be contiued_**

 ** _hey all of you people! This is your host the G King finally updating this story and about time to I was stuck on figuring out what will happen next and half of it was finshesd so here's the result of it._**

 ** _Now as usual I'd like to know how I did and please don't be shy negative or positive it's all fine with me besides it makes me want to try to improve when I can._**

 ** _Oh and if you read my one piece story or there are readers here right now I have half of the next chapter done so hang tight. Oh that also includes the Outcast I'm sure the next chapter will be finished, maybe._**

 ** _Ps heard the rumors? FLC getting seasons 2 and 3 in the working_**

 ** _Well that's enough for right now so until next time.._**

 ** _G King!_**

 ** _Out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello all of you people this is your main man/ host the G King.**

 **Now I've been putting this story on hold yes but that's cause I've been trying to find some inspiration that way I can try to add a little more horror and suspense into the story and make up a few story's based on ones that I heard in the past.**

 **Such as various monsters of myth and legends and those creatures I'm trying to in cooperate into this story as it progresses. Now with that said and done let's get this story continuing!**

 **( as usual I don't own Soul Eater only my ocs and if I did own the anime I make another season )**

* * *

 **:last time me and Soul and Maka were sent on a mission to stop a rampaging Malakhala called Sliva. With Kids help we seemed close to winning but this for is strong and the only way for us to win is that Sliva's soul must be collected.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Witness the Devils might against evil!**

Be **amazed by the Fiend Hunter?**

" Lend me your power soul I won't repeat myself again " will said firmly before soul spoke up

" but will your soul wavelnth can't resonate " " I'm aware of that but you must trust me ".

" but.. " " look at this thing " he said pointing straight to sliva who was beginning to get up " you can't fight well unless your meister is with you that's your down fall. Maka can't do anything for the time being so it's up to us to desfeat him. Now soul I need to know will you help me? ".

Soul couldn't comply cause he was surprised by what he said ( it's true, I can't do anything to protect maka when she's hurt. But it don't mean I can try ) he looked at will with a serious look and gave his hand out.

" yeah I hear ya " " good " will then grabbed souls hand and when he did soul transformed into his Sythce form but when will grabbed his poke his hands began to burn.

Will flinched a little at the pain " will! This ain't going to work! " soul protested in worry " just made me do my thing soul and also this might hurt a little " " what? " soul asked and just like that wills left hand began to glow bright red and when he touched soul his weapon form began to morph into a new form.

Instead of it being a red and white Sythce with a red eye it's blade became jagged shaped like teeth and the rest of its body became demonic skeletal looking giving it a demonic appearance that showed intimidation.

Maka was shocked to see that will had chagned souls form but she wasn't the only one " what the hell?! What'd you do to me?! ". " simple really, I trnasfered a small amount of my soul wave length into you I'm able to- " before will could contiue he puked up a little blood but wiped his mouth like nothing happened much to soul and maka's confusion.

" I'm able to do that to any weapon i please and as you see the weapon forms react differently so transforming is one of them ".

* * *

" hmm I never expected taramaki to do some thing like that stein said as he watched the mirror in the death room along with the grim reaper including Spirit.

" yes I never knew he was able to perform soul transfer William sure is surprising sometimes " lord death exclaimed as he was eating while spirit was confused. " okay I really don't understand this how's sownthing like that possible? ".

" to awnser that question one must have a very powerful and flexible soul like stein but the technique is much similar to enchanted sword Masamune that used soul possession. This technique is like say downloading stuff from the Internet only William doesn't need the source he had his soul to do the work for him ".

" the move is barely used anymore most Meisters in the earlier times used this technique as a last resort but that was because magic weapons were new and the bonding was hard to accomplish " stein explained further on.

" but in this case with a foe like this there odds of winning are low "

* * *

" soul are you ready? " " " yeah! Let's do this! " after that William charged at sliva and jumped slamming down his new Sythce that was easily deflected and blocked but then seeing an opportunity will slammed his palm into one of his foes right arms.

" **Soul Fire!** " sliva cried in pain before will kicked him away and jumped backwards a little. Will then ran forward while spinning soul at a alarming speed like a saw blade much to Malkahala's displeasure before will hit him again with his soul fire.

( wow! He's using soul for offense and finding opertuniyts to attack that's some serious offense ) maka said to herself but wondered why will puked a little blood earlier.

sliva then began to spin like a top and headed straight for will who spun the Sythce so fast to counter his foes attack " you leave yourself to wide open a lot, Malagoda! " after that the serpent entity appeared out of his back and letted sliva have it with his black fire.

" gah! That burns!" sliva excalimed as he spun back to where was before and stopped " I demand an awnser, who placed the bounty on my head?! " will demanded seeing this was an opportunity to get some information.

" oh so you wanna know do ya? " sliva asked and began another barrage of his swords " ha! The ones who placed the bounty on your head are the ones that will soon rule this world! " will was now having a hard time gaurding and it wasn't soon that sliva hit his left shoulder.

Sliva then jumped back " so it won't be just you there's also one for that one little girl but we were all told to bring her in alive " hearing that made a shadow loom over his eyes and his soul was giving off so much bloodlust and anger.

" She... Has nothing to do with this! If you all want her! Then you will all have to kill me! But go ahead and try! Cause in the end I'll devour every last price of your souls! " maka and soul was literally speechless cause this now shows just how serious he is when he wants to protect his niece.

( that's why he's like this a lot he wants to protect Sherry just as if she was his own daughter, this is the first time I've ever seen anyone like him before ) maka said to herself and smiled ( Sherry is really lucky to have a loving uncle like him ).

" now soul it's time to end this! " " I'm right behind ya! " after that will spun soul at a very fast pace before stopping " **Now let's go Soul Resonce!** " after that they both began to radiate their combined power especially William cause the ground itself was vibrating after a few seconds the blade expanded five times its regular size and gave off an evil red energy.

" what is that technique?! " maka asked in surprise and then with a loud battle cry William charged at sliva " this move isn't witch or geni hunter " soul added.

" no! This is the ancient technique of the Sythce meister! **Feind Hunter!** " after yelling that last part out william jumped into the air before slicing sliva in half and turned him into a kishin egg.

Will approached the kishin egg and grabbed it his mouth was watering with drool and he licked his lips in hunger. " say hello to the poor bastards on the other side for me but in this case my stomach " then with one bite he chewed it up before gave off a burp.

Soul then returned to his normal form and when he did will suddenly began to puke out a lot of blood while tightly gripping his stomach with soul keeping him up on his feet.

( somethings not right with him... " hey you alright?! " will coughed a couple times before his breathing returned to normal and waved his hand to soul. " I'm fine... Just over used it that's all. For right now let's get the others and help maka up "

" alright if your sure " soul said before the two of them went over to help maka up.

" that was unexpected " lord death said in surprise watching the fight from his mirror and witnessed the outcome. " I never thought that there was still one being who was able to perfect the Fiend Hunter technique ".

" what makes it different from Witch and Geni Hunter? " spirit asked since this was the first time he had heard of it.

" it's a purging technique... " stein began " it was created to combat the Fiends in ancient times and it was capable of destroying those who have the darkest of souls. But the technique has been lost for over thousands of years I'm surprised that he's able to use it "

" that is correct however how he learned it will be a mystery I'm curious to know what is wrong with him? " the grim reaper said as he dwelled onto the questions swirling through his mind.

On a private plane from the Stalker organization the team was being treated and when they arrived at the temple they gave medical assistance to all who needed it and got rid of Jiangshi body's for investigation.

Will just got out and went where maka was recovering. When he opened the door he saw that soul was in there as well alongside her with Kid, Liz and Patty " hey guys " he said greeting them and closed the door behind him and took a seat.

" well at least we made it out of there and no casualties " " that's good to hear " maka said in relief.

" we'll be serving back at death city by tommorow so it'll be a little while " will said informing the group and the group was curious about a few things. " hey will does stalker really have a bunch of these things? " patty asked first.

" yep, and good thing to these things have helped save a lot of lives so it was worth the money " " I'm impressed that it's so well organized " kid chimmed in " I wonder if everything is semetrickal? ".

" Don't count on it " will said sweat dropping before he remembered something " and now that we're away let's go and see whats in that that cloth " after that he got the wrapped cloth out of the jacket that he was wearing and began to unwrap it. everyone closed in to get a better view of what was in their. when the cloth was removed the item looked like a medalion with two demonic skulls on each side that seemed to be glowing.

" whoa.." patty exclaimed " what is that?! " maka asked sensing that this item was giving off a lot of evil energy that also had a little blood lust to it including a little hinge of madness.

" i don't know, I've never seen anything like this before. this thing it feels so evil " will said looking at it with his eyes frowning unsure of what this item was or what it was able to do.

" that also reminds me there's someone stalking us " kid inquired " while fighting we saw hooded figure wearing a black cloak. it seemed he was the one controlling the Jiangshi, so there's more to this then we think ". they all then noticed william had something on his mind before he spoke " guys, that thing said that i have bounty on my head and its not, its not just me there also after sherry but they want her alive ".

hearing that shocked the group to the very core and just utterly speechless " why? why do they want sherry? " soul asked " I don't know! okay soul I don't know! i just can't understand why she has anything to with this. she doesn't deserve to go through this! " he cried out trying to stop tears from being shed. luckely he stopped them from coming out and looked at the group with seriousness in his eyes.

" if there going after her we need to do something, i don't care what they try to do I have to protect her. can i ask all of you for your help? " he asked most sincere they all looked at one another before nodding their heads " we also need to figure out what this thing is so from here on out we got to be careful ".

* * *

Back at Death City and in wills apartment.

Blair was on the couch with sherry sleeping on her lap. she just smiled as she gently stroked the little girls hair and before long she carried her off to bed and tucked her in. before leaving she gently kissed her forhead before closing the door. she then went to the kitchen and saw what time it was

" 1'clock? well i better be getting to bed "she said before taking a quick peek out of the window ( will, wherever you are just know that I'll be there for her. you have my word ) she said to herself and went into her room.

Outside the apartment the same hooded figure from china was looking at sherry through the small window and stayed in a crouching position for quite sometime before he stood up and began to walk away. as he continued he stopped and looked back at sherry before he ran off disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

at the death room lord death was staring at his mirror

" Lord Death there's been a confirm! " sid said informing the grim reaper who had something on his mind " is, there something wrong sir? " no its fine, so whats up? ". " the mission at china was a success and no casualties have been made " " that's good but what about the creature? " " it turned out to be a rouge Makhahala but its been eliminated but they found something there, and the priests gave it to them "

" and is it just as we expected? " " yes, it seems the Fiends are making there move ".

 **To be continued**

 **Well guys i know this chapter isn't much but to me its better then nothing. but i do apologize for the delay I've been really busy lately so yeah my hands have been full.**

 **For those that are wondering will the story get any better i shall try my best but if not that's that.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so as usual**

 **until next time**

 **G King!  
**

 **Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey folks this is your main man the G King brining you all another chapter of the Devil Stalker and first I apologize for all the delay for not updating sooner so I hope that you all forgive me. And also this is the begining of a new arc that I call the Dream Demon ark and one I know that will catch all of your attention.**

 **Now without further do let the nightmares begin**

 **( first off I don't own Soul Eater or any of its charters just only my ocs and enimes or else there a reference of another villian )**

* * *

inside a house a man was squirming in his sleep and was screaming for his life and had multiple cuts on his chest and across his face and all the sudden a clawed hand came out of his chest and dragged him into some sort of hole onto the bed. afterwards The mans wife came into the room and called him out.

" Peter? Peter where are you? " suddenly a large guiser of blood shot up from the bed and it was covering everything in the room including the woman who screamed and tried to run out but something grabbed her instead by the leg. She then flipped over before facing some sort of creature who had his whole entire face burned along with every suare inch of his body resembling that of a ghoul with pointed ears and glowing red eyes. She was terrifiedYou of this creature and in her mind she began to pray to the lord that she'll be coming up to join her husband.

" yes pray all you want either way I'm up for seconds " the demon exclaimed before he started to eat her alive and the screaming could be heard outside of the house and inside he just gulped her head and made a menacing grin showing all of his long dagger like teeth.

" just you wait devil stalker I'll pay a little visit to you and your friends soon enough " the demon excalimed as he just faded away while laughing like a mad man leaving the whole entire house drenched in blood.

 **Chapter 8**

 **The nightmares of blood and fire!**

 **A series of unfortunate events that will unfold shortly?**

It has been over at least one month since the mission from china and by then maka made a full recovery while will had his own personal doctors look at him. curently William was fast asleep on his desk showing that he was working really late and then his niece Sherry opened the door and gestured Blair to come into the room.

Currently blair had a small plate full of crispy fried bacon and she and sherry both decided it would be a little funny if they woke him up the smell of bacon they placed the plate right next to his face but instead of waking him up he ate it all instead much to their surprise.

" has he ever done that? " " yeah that's pretty much normal for uncle he does that from time to time " after she said that Williams eyes began to open slowly before he shot his head up and gave off a really loud yawn.

He looked to them and titled his head to the side " did you two feed me just now? ".

* * *

Later during class time will finished all of his work so he could finish working on what he was doing last night and that was trying to figure out what that amulet was. ( even after the DWMA and Stalker confiscated it I could still feel that dark energy it was giving off ) he talked to himself before flipping threw a few more pages before he found something.

( here it is! that's exactly what we saw ) will said to himself while looking at the page and reading its contents. then he began to try and put the pieces together but it took him two class periods to do so.

After many theory's he finally came to a conclusion and will knew that he had to inform the others cause this concernes them as well.

* * *

After school he had the whole entire gang meet at his apartment Maka sat right next to soul and Kid while Black Star sat right next to his partner Tsubaki with Blair in the middle who had Sherry on her lap much to the four year olds enjoyment. while Crona was right in between both Liz and Patty.

then William came inside and sat on chair getting everyone's attention

" first off I thank you all for coming " " it's no trouble but what was so important that you wanted to see us? " maka asked speaking up first " do you remeber that amulet that the monks found in China? " " yeah what about it? Nothing seemed off about it "soul said chimming in.

" your right but actually there's more to it " sounding more serious the group noticed and then kid wanted to know " what do you mean? " " the amulet was giving off a large amount of dark energy which is also known as madness that thing is called the Curse of the 5 Evils ".

" five evils? " " never heard of that before " both patty and liz said as William contiued. " the 5 evils are very powerful supernatural forces each one is capable of doing many things and some of them are so terrifying that they would put the bravest soul in its place ".

" what are five evils to be precise? " kid asked again wanting to know more " there's a saying upon finding the curse they must challenge these foul demons six swords that can slay hundreds of men. A plague of nightmares from witch no one will return. A beast in the forest one that can make a man lose his sanity. The canibal spirit that lurks within the fog after dusk and finally the demon who controls the storms of the gods themselves ".

William exclaimed surprising the group and then kid spoke up " six swords that must have been Sliva " " I guessed the same thing too and that's when this caught my attention as well " William said passing a news paper to the group that said this.

" two more mysterious murders in death city this month. Authorities and the DWMA have still not identified the cause of all these deaths ".

" you mean the silent demon killer? What about it? " maka asked as she passed it over to soul and kid followed and so on passing it on too the others " I believe that these murders are all tied together cause this only began about at least a three weeks ago it's no coincidence at all since one of the five evils say that they don't return from the nightmares. So I come to believe that it's one of the five evils ".

" that's cause the victims died in their sleep " kid said in realization and William nodded " the rouge shikahala was only the first we now have to worry a dream demon ".

" that don't sound to bad " BlackStar said making will turn to him " are they now? There nothing like the creatures any of you have faced it will come for us and it will try to use our own fear against us and find our weaknesses ".

" so what that thing will never beat a big star like me! " William shook his head and black star took offense to that and gripped his collar " alright that's it! I've had it with you freak! " " black star stop it! " tsubaki said trying to intervene " no! Why the hell does he act like he's all important?! Huh?! You look down on me is that it?! And I have no idea in hell why this stupid little girl looks up to you your nothing more but a - ".

Before black star could contiue will glared at him " I have three things to say, one i do not care what so ever of you say nor think about me. Second I don't look down on you and that fight we had I gave you addvice cause i see great potential in you. Finally the third thing I have to say is you never say anything like that to Sherry or I will eat your freakin soul ". Will said firmly before he grabbed black stars arm and began to twist it making him grunt in pain but stopped.

Everyone was just literally speechless by what William did to black star and he noticed that they were looking at him " I apologize for that also before you go, take these " will said now giving each member a cross beaded necklace " what are these for? " crona asked " think of them like dream catchers only these will help protect you in your sleep cause he will be coming after us " will explained and they all took one including Sherry to be safe and all except for black star who smacked it away.

" I don't need no some stupid cross to keep me safe and I say it wants to try and take me then let it try " black star said confidently as he jumped out of the window and onto the rooftops.

" I am so sorry " tsubaki appoglogized bowing here head and will simply shook his hand " tis alright. However I must ask for your address just a little bit in case " she obliged and wrote down the information he needed and handed it to him and grabbed the necklace that her partner had smacked away.

" again I'm sorry " she said before leaving followed by the rest of the group " your all welcome here anytime you want " " cool! " " we will! " both soul and maka acknowledged him before they closed the door and when they did will slumped down on one of the love seats.

" uncle? " the four year old white haired girl began to ask him having a feeling something was troubling him " is something wrong? " he only smiled and rufled her hair much to her enjoyment " no I'm alright, Blair let's get dinner started " " okay " the purple haired girl replied and went over to the kitchen to get dinner started " I'll help to " sherry said getting the right stuff necessary to help.

* * *

Over at Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment

the young assassin didn't want to eat so he would be able to go to bed early with a lot of thoughts going through his mind especially with what will had said to him " I gave you that addvice cause I see great potential in you " those words kept echoing through his head.

( tsck, why the hell does he even care anyways? It's not like I asked advice from anyone so why now? ) black star kept asking himself but he didn't find an awnser and then saw that the necklace he had not accepted tsubaki grabbed it for him. He tossed his legs to the side of the bed and got up grabbed the necklace and threw it onto the couch and closed the door and got back into bed.

He then fell asleep slowly and when he did something happened he woke up in some sort of pitch black world full of darkness and a lot of ruined down buildings all around with the winds blowing away old dust that seemed to be the remains of human bones.

" what the hell? " he asked himslef and infront of him was an old warehouse stained in blood ( this must be where that dream demon is ) he said to himself as he approached the building and did not realize that something was sharpening its claws and gave an evil chuckle before it dived into a stream of blood that was in the warehouses direction.

upon entering the place appeared to be very large there was multiple furnaces running with steam coming out of the floor and despite what his instincts were telling him he contiued on without saying anything else or thinking.

 **To be contiued**

 **Well folks this is the begin ton of another arc and I hope that you will all like it. First to start of this demon is a reference from a movie and the first part of this chapter is from the same movie but can any of you guess which movie? If not you'll find out at the end of the next chapter.**

 **First off even though those that are reading this aren't giving off any reviews I ask you please tell me how I'm doing it matters to me to know how I'm doing how I can improve anything would be good.**

 **Even if it's positive or negative its something and if you have any more ideas please let me know.**

 **Also I like to thank my good friend the BloodyDemon666 for reading this story and giving the reviews even though they don't pop up as of lately it's really confusing.**

 **Well that's enough for right now**

 **so until next time as usual...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello! My fellow authors and readers this is your main man the G King bringing you all another chapter for Soul Eater enter the Devil Stalker one of the few stories that I take great pride in writing and I just hope that you will all enjoy it as well.**

 **As this story progresses you will see and read many things and later on there will let's just say be something special that will happen so yes let's just keep this story going and let the feasting of the souls start as well.**

 **( first off I don't own the Soul Eater anime, manga or its characters cause if I did I would make a few more seasons that it deserves in my opinion one is good but itd be better if they made another season. Yes most people say soul eater not counts but not really its more a reference when you look at it ). Also I decided what the hell should I do doing the opening? Or not very inticing though.**

 **A sound soul...**

 **dwells wthin a sound mind...**

 **and a sound body...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The restless nights of the Nightmare Demon!**

 **Another fierce opponent to face against?**

Currently William was on the rooftop of the apartment and was staring at the moon and shone brightly giving off much light to area bringing a small sense of peace at the moment. So he used it his advantage and was using the time cause he was remembering something such as past memories.

Flashback

Currently a thirteen year old William was facing the ocean alone on the beach and letting the wind mixed with the sea and salt go agaisnt his face. He sighed in satisfaction and then felt a hand grab onto his shoulder.

He turned and saw a another man just only about the age of eighteen. He had bright silver hair and red slit eyes and wore a white vest with red shirt underneath including blue jeans and black shoes. Finally on his head he wore a black fladora much similar to Williams only he had a peircing shaped like claws on the sides.

The person grinned " mind if I join ya? " " no not all Michael. Did you bring me my snack? " " yep " the one now identified as Michael replied to william and brought out a tinfoil wrapped burger and gave it to him while he sat down right next to him.

William eagerly unwrapped the tinfoil and sniffed it " mmmm, bacon, crunchy onion rings along with egg not mention mushrooms " will said before takin a bite " oh yeah, that's the bomb right here " he said while taking another bite.

" geez slow down dude " michael said sweat dropping " sorry " " and chew with mouth closed " will looked at him and then stuck out his tounge " oh real mature " will gulped .

" pfft, bite me. I wished they made burgers like these back at home " will said taking another bite with michael nodding " yeah I do to. But will are still down about it? "

" that one I don't want to talk about " " what is it then? " " I don't know. I honeslty do not know " will replied unsure and then the man gave him a hug. " hey, don't worry bro I'm here and we'll fight this together and I promise that you get better...somehow " he said reasruing. Then a woman approached them from behind which got their attention making them both turn around.

She was about the age of eighteen came over to them she wore a dark orange and and white dress that came with a skirt and wore red flip flops since it was a nice day to be dressed like this. She had long white hair reaching down her back and has violet colored eyes and her skin was white as snow amplifying this beatiful woman.

" hello boys " she said smiling and went over to Michael and landed a quick kiss on his lips " greetings to you to Nancy " michael greeted and will made a face. " God get a room you two " william said starcasticaly mocking them laugh while he was moving aside from them and grabbing his older brothers burger and began to walk along side the shallow waters.

As he was eating he felt a light punch to the shoulder he knew it came from michael along with Nancy who let will put an arm over her shoulder along with michael letting him drape both his arms over there shoulder's.

" oh come on will you'll have a lady of your own someday " will pffted " sure~ Who'd be the one for me? " " you'll have your moment. And besides the family is going to get a new member real soon to " nancy said proudly while placing a hand on her stomach. " so are you excited about being an uncle? " " eh, so, so " will said before the memory fades away and the screen turned white.

Will smiled at those good memories and laughed but his head shot up do to him sensing something. Something evil that he and his brother sealed all those years ago in their dreams.

 **flashback over**

* * *

Back with Black Star.

The young assassin was making his way through the old warehouse and their was steam constantly coming out of the pipes that we're screwed against the wall and the furnaces were burning.

( what's up with this place? ) the young assassin talked to himslef before he heard something. The sound was like multiple blades being sharpened and dragged agaisnt metal and it sounded like out was very close so black star was on full alert.

Suddenly a very menacing laugh was heard echoing through the place " haha, what's wrong big shot? Lose your spotlight? " the voice asked before he saw a heavily burnt demon wearing a brown fladora that along with a black trench coat while his right arm was a brown glove that had four long small blades leaving his thumb bare.

" well to bad... " suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind black star " ...bitch! " just before the burnt demon could use his claw black star quickly head butted him backwards in the face making him stumble back and followed it up with a punch that the figure easily caught and cut his wrist making him scream in pain before he kicked him back.

" now your dead! " the young assassin then tried to lead forward but the figure tilted his head forward and that caused black star to crash into the wall " the hell's going on? " black star asked getting up before he was sent flying into the air and crashed into the railings making him groan in more pain.

" Ahhahaha! Welcome to my nightmare " the figure said menicingly as he continued to approach him.

* * *

Back in the real world Tsubaki had just finished drying off from her bath and threw some pajamas on.

She sighed in relief as gentle feeling of the couch relaxed her body " that was a good bath that was just what I needed " the teen excliamed before loud banging was heard coming from the door. " Tsubaki open up! " " huh? William? " Tsubaki said all surprised and went over to the door and opened it. Upon doing so William came inside and rushed to black stars room much to the her confusion.

" will what are you doing? " she asked but he ignored cause he pulled black stars left sleeve and saw that it had a large scratch mark on it much to tsubaki's shock " there no time for explications, I need to go into his dream and listein take this " he said handing her a cross with will explaining further. " the demon is attacking black star in his dream there's not much time and when he wakes up put the cross on him " after that will looked at black star and placed his hand on his fore head.

The moment he did that will just faded away much to her surprise.

Back in the dream world black star was fighting with all his might but he was having a hard time doing it cause of freddy's immense control of the dream world. Dodging a swipe of his claws black star jumped back and grabbed krudger by the heck slamming him down on the floor followed by a hard punch to the face but instead he was sent back flying into the wall which he used to jump at freddy again who laughed when he was caught in a head lock.

" oh so scary! " the nightmare demon mocked the young assaissin and disappeared before reappearing again on a balcony and thrusted himself forward making black star fly up to the ceiling crashing into the pipes and that's when it got worse.

The figure then moved the blades of his glove at an alarming fast rate making black star hit the pipes almost like pinball at a very fast rate before he let him fall onto the ground hard.

" ooh, guilty " the figure said starcasticaly before he weathed his finger and made a bunch of screws come undone to a large metal object that was hanging above

After that the figure laughed happily at what he done and went down to see his handy work but when he got there black star was nowhere to be seen.

" yahoo! Take this! Black Star Big Wave! " the youn assassin then elbowed the figure right at the spinal area with a surge of energy going around. But instead of hole long in pain the figure laughed and literally twisted his body around and grabbed his arms

" sorry Charlie! Hahaha! " after that the figure was just about deliver the finishing blow but all of the sudden he was blasted away by a very powerful blast of energy making him crash into the large boiler that would have killed a normal person but however in this case it was different.

The figure got back up and when he spotted william his eyes glared right at him " it's you... " the figure growled pointing one of the four claws at him " hello Freddy... I see you got rid of that ridiculous christmas sweater " will said starcastcially in a calm manner.

He slowly approached him still keeping that glare in tact while William showed no sign what so ever of being intimated " yes, yes I have even someone such as myself needs a little change. Speaking of which I guess that means your brother is dead now " freddy exclaimed mockingly making william growl.

" Even if Michael is not here that still don't mean that I can destroy you by myself " black star was just utterly confused about what was going on but quickly stood up.

" will? How do you know this guy? And what the hell is he? " will pointed to Krueger " that is one of the many reasons why there are people like me in Stalker exist " he exclaimed pointing right at Krueger making him chuckle a bit and scrunching his blades together.

" so what is he a kishin? " " no, but at the rate he's going he'll defiantly become a kishin " the brunt demon chuckled a bit and begun to walk back and forth while eyeing the duo.

" ah yes, I still remember the time when both of you sealed me away for good, but you knew that it wouldn't last forever and on top of that people have forgotten completely. " he continued on in a very angered tone.

" Being dead wasn't the problem. But being forgotten! Now that's a bitch! I can't come back! If no one remembers me! I can't come back if nobody's afraid! In order to pass the time I landed a deal with the Fiends. They granted me power then I could ever imagine but In order to fulfill the deal I must do what they say for the moment ".

" I should have figured that the madness that Asura spreaded would have weakened your seal but for right now our little fight will have to wait so... " will backed up and grabbed black stars shoulder and gave Freddy the bird " **See ya!** " after that krudger just practically blown a gasket

" noooooo! Dam you devil stalker! Dam you! ".

* * *

The next morning in the death room the grim reaper was now talking with spirit and professor Stein

" my goodness who would have thought that spring wood slasher was behind all of those attacks " the grim reaper said in his cheerful tone as usual with spirit following suit.

" I still can't belive the guy is real. And how come we never took care of him? " " that's cause ordinary students in our academy... " stein spoke up " not even a trained death sytch are trained for something as powerful and evil as Freddy Krudger, thats why Stalker exists so the ones out of our league can be eliminated in secrecy ".

" yes that's right " " but what do you mean that new student sealed him away? " spirit inquired " I mean sure he is a powerful weapon but he must have had a miester with him didn't he? ".

" yep, it was Williams older brother Micheal and that little girl sherry's father. You see back when he was alive Michael was in equal in terms with stein who had a very flexible soul but with his little brother the two of them were a force to reckoned with. But back to the matter about 5 years ago they sealed Krudger away so that the dream demons contract with him can be severed since there the reason why he kept coming back ".

" I see...lord death if Michael Taramaki is in fact Sherry's dad then where is he? " " he died about 4 years ago " stein spoke up awnsering the question " how did he then? " " sorry but it is not our place to say, that alone belongs to William since he was there during his last moments, both he and Shade alone raised her ".

" by the way stein is it done yet? " " yes, and if wee right we should be able to use the wave amplifier to block out krudgers influence until someone takes care of him but he will be a difficult for to defeat ".

* * *

Will had just exited out of a nearby book store with at least a bunch of different books in the bag such as a few for Sherry to help her out with her reading along with some for himself and Blair who apparently wanted to help out with the cooking much to his confusion so he just decided to go along with the flow.

( man, sometimes I don't know what goess through that's cats head, but I guess it's fine although it's sort of cute? I don't know. Now there's Freddy me and brother always knew that he would come back and this time he'll be gone for good and I'll finish this alone, I must not for me, but for you bro and honestly do you think I can still make it? ).

As the devil stalker kept on walking he noticed that black star was standing up agaisnt a light post. When he saw will the young assassin walked up to him " hey... " " hello black star, can I help you? ".

" Look, I'm not good at these sort of things but if I want to be a bigger star then I gotta do it so...im sorry for being like that to you and your niece like that in past and for saving life last night, so are we cool? " he asked extending his hand out his hand out but will waved it off.

" your were man enough to emit your own mistakes and try to make peace so don't need to be like that and yeah we're cool " after that he proceeded on his walk back home until black star called him out.

" can I ask you something? " will stopped " just one " " why do it? Why do you fight so good? " " for me I never had a choice this life chose me and ironically I'm thankful for it and black star how bout this? We can spar at least one time a week sort of a little training. Sound good? " will asked and he took the silent awnser as a yes and contiued to walk on.

Black star then looked up in the sky as will was walking away further and further " will I got to admit one thing...you might be a big a star as I am or something like that .

 **To be contiued**

 **Okay two things first sorry I'm a little late updating this thing and two yes I've included greedy Krudger into this and I mean why not? They had Jack the Ripper in the anime so why not this guy?**

 **Now how'd you like it? Please tell me how I did it would mean a lot besides it don't matter if it's negative or not I just like to hear what you all have to say.**

 **But rest assured when given the time and feeling ill put another chapter up so be paitent.**

 **As usual now**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi everyone this is your main host the G King brining you all another chapter of Soul Eater Enter The Devil Stalker so I do hope that you all enjoy it and if any of you want to submit any ideas then please don't be shy and I'll see what I can do do with it cause I'm just like the rest of you**

 **now let's get this thing on the road and as usual I don't own any of the characters if soul eater nor the anime or manga cause if I did there'd be another season instead of one and Soul Eater not! Don't really count in my books.**

 **A Sound Soul...**

 **dwells within a sound mind...**

 **& a sound body...**

 **It was the dead of night and at the same time William was making a phone call.**

As he listeing do it began to ring for about three times before some one awnsered " guess who? " will said " **_yuck, it's the one person on the face of this whole world that I can't stand_** " he chuckled at the voice before he contiued his conversation.

" you don't need to be like like " " _***scoffing* what ever what do you want?** " _ " Nora I need you to do me a favor ".

Then the location switches to a secret underground base somewhere in Europe.

The metal hallways echoed as a young girl that was the age of sixteen made her way through. Her eyes were dark red hair was pure silver with the right and left side shaped into small drills thanks to long red ribbons keeping them in place. She wore an ear ring accessory that had lord deaths mask on the right ear with a sytch on the left. Her clothes consisted that of a short black shirt shorts stockings and shoes all except for the light blue vest she wore mainly to hide her still growing chest.

As for this girls name it was Nora Gage also known among Stalker as the Shredder do to her unique fighting style

" a favor in return? what are planning? " " **simple I would like my bow to be transferred to the DWMA** " " that's all? okay fine i'll see what I can do. but might I ask why? ".

" **I have my reason's, also what's the status of the tombs?** " " two of them have been opened, the ones containing the tactician and queen with the general's tomb being raided as well ".

" **I see, nora in small matter of time later on I need you and Storm ready for a fight things are really beginning to heat up** " " gotcha, you done? " " **yep,** " " send my love to sherry " " **I will** " the devil stalker said

After walking a while she came upon a door that read Luther's Room and entered showing multiple books lying around with someone right in the middle of it the figures attention turned to the silver haired girl " what is it? " " William is calling for you " " very well " the stranger said before getting up and grabbing his stalker badge.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Souls Beginning to Resonate?**

 **Further bonding with a devil and a cat?**

* * *

Right now William was tweeking his motorcycle with his niece Sherry right beside him

" okay wrench " " wrench " the white haired child said jokingly mimicking his tone and passed him a wrench for him to tighten a few bolts before he gave it back to her in exchange for a blue cream soda taking a drink out of it.

After he took a good sip he made a satisfied sigh " mmm, so good " he said before noticing his neice was playing around with some colored crayons " whatchya drawing? " he said looking over and saw a very childish drawing of what appeared to be her along with him and Blair holding her hands and stood in front of a large castle.

"..." will smiled before patting her head " you like Blair don't you? " " hmmm! " she replied with a huge innocent smile " of course I love aunt Blair. But wait come you haven't asked her out yet? "

" whoa,whoa, slow down there snips what brought that up? " " I just figured that you two would be nice together and I was told that if a man doesn't mind his true love they'll crumble up and kill themselves for being depressed ".

He raised an eyebrow " who in the world told that? " " grandma " " oh I see.. " Will said while sweat dropping nervously ( figures that mom would have those sort of talks about men but like this? What else have they been talking about?! ).

" I got an idea " the white haired girl said before bringing out a deck of cards " what's going through your head now? " he asked nervously not liking where this was going.

" let's play a game and if I win you got to ask aunt Blair on a date! And if you win well we'll do whatever you want "

" why would I want to do that exactly? " will inquired " cause we both know that you'll win " " okay your on ".

The next day

Will was making his way through the hallways of the academy going down the stairs with a displeased look on his face.

( some how I had a figure that teaching sherry how to play poker would bite me in the ass someday ) he spoke in his mind revealing that his niece had won the game of cards.

( but it's my fault I taught her to well and at a young age she's a good player. But at the same time I feel a little bit of my pride shattered ) he said before finding the two people he was looking for Maka and her weapon Soul Eater.

" Let's get this over with.." He mumbled before made ethics way toward them and called them both out "..hey Maka! Soul! ".

" Hmmm? Oh hey will " maka said greeting the devil stalker as he approached them " what's up? " soul greeted in his usual tone with the dirty blonde pig tail looking around.

" Where's sherry and blair? " " eh, sherry wasn't feeling good so blair to her home. listen guys I need a favor ".

" A favor? " maka started with her partner asking " what kind of favor? " " tonight , I need you both of you to look after sherry " " okay, sure are you going on anger mission with blair? " maka asked.

" sort of...I need you to look after her for a little while until we come back " " come back from what? " soul asked now starting to get interested of what he was hiding " okay look I lost a bet with sherry and I have to accept it ".

" Wait a minute you made a bet with your own niece? " soul asked sweat dropping not liking where this was most likely going before his meister asked away " what do you have to do? ".

" Just as long as you don't laugh okay " he said with both nodding their heads " I have to ask Blair on a date, so that's why I'm asking if you two could look after her ".

"...Pfft! " all of the sudden the two broke down laughing including maka who would usually not laugh over a lot of things making the devil stalker angry

" oh sure, go on ahead let it out, and let the whole freakin academy hear! " he said hollering out making the students stop staring at the trio and went on there daily business.

" but still could you both please just do me that favor? " " yeah, were fine with that plus me and sherry get along real well except for soul " " whatever the kid don't like me anyways so why should I like her? ".

" Maka...Chop! " the blonde pigtail haired teen slammed her book right into souls skull with a bunch of angry heads of her flying around before it shows him on the ground flattened.

" But yeah don't worry it'll be fine and besides everyone deserves a break so just do your best will " she said before leaving him and dragged soul behind her

" talk about a little...pep talk? That what you call it? " he wondered before shrugging his shoulders " oh well, now...the hard part... ".

* * *

Meanwhile else where at the laboratory of Franken Stein the mad scientist himself was examine a little bit of Williams background.

" William Taramaki, The Devil Stalker born from the bond between a witch and some sort of demon from what I would presume is a fiend but... All that has occurred around the world I just can't help but wonder if it's all connected " he said asking himself before he was given coffee by his wife Marie Mjolnir who had now taken the last name of Stein and had a son by the name of Victor only just a few months after asura was defeated.

" thank you " " hmmm? " she caught insist and picked up will's file " oh, is this that new student that's caused quite a spark lately? " " yes, he's a transfer from the Stalker Orginazation and he's proved to be one of their top agents ".

" someone like him at this age? I'm surprised...hang on...does he seriously have a niece under his care? " " personally I was just as surprised as you are ".

" well I think I know what I'm gonna do when I have free time " this caught his intro at " what your gonna go visit them? " " yeah, I haven't been able to work for a while since I've been looking after victor so I think it'd be nice " she said before she heard there child beginning to cry

" momma's coming victor " she said sighing and headed to their sons room.

* * *

William he had now just got of school for the day and had arrived home with a small bag of goodies with a few new books for sherry.

Once he was settled in he just noticed blair had gotten out of the bath because she was just only wearing a towel.

" oh, hi will " she said greeting him before she dropped her towel only for her to be in her usual witch like attire instead minus the hat " your home a little early " " well I had to do something for sid and stein and thanks to that I was allowed to go home...while I'm at it can I ask you a question? " " sure " " tonight would you uh...I don't know like to go out? ".

The cat blinked in surprise before she suddenly became red as a tomatoe before " what brought this on? " " why not? I mean...if not I understand " " except I didn't say I wanted not to, I would love to what time were you thinking? "

" I don't know maybe around in two hours or so, does that work with you? " " sure, but what about sherry? " " I asked maka and soul earlier if they'd look after her until we'd return home " " one step ahead are we? " " yeah, I guess so but for right now I'm gonna wash up before I get a little prepped up " he said before entering the bathroom while blair went into her room.

" *sniffx3* huh, smells like salt water " will commented as he got into the shower.

* * *

The time right now was about five o'clock and will had brought his niece sherry to maka and soul's apartment and blair had just gotten out of her room now wearing a strapped black sleeved dress that showed only a little cleavage with it reaching down to just a few inches down bellow her knees and wore her usual shoes and had a small black fur jacket including a small collar with bell on the front.

" wow, this one actually turned out good " she said while admiring herself in a small mirror and heard will's door opening up.

" I must admit you definatly have me surprised to see you in a dress like that " she turned around and saw him wearing a very dashing black tuxedo with a pair of black pants and shoes including a small black bow tie and had his hair neatly conned.

" same to you. I never expected you to look handsome in an outfit like that " " heh, well when James Bond is one of your role models you catch on a few things like looking sharp is one of them "

" your into james bond? call me a little surprised " she said with a little smirk that he returned " there's a lot you don't know about me. so uh...shall we? " .

...

" so, how did you end up in soul and maka's apartment in the first place? I've always wondered about that" will asked as he was cutting a piece of steak at a fancy restraunt while blair ordered some of there best fish since will made a lot of money so he didn't mind.

" well you see I used to live in a pumpkin house but it got destroyed cause they thought I was a witch and tried to take my soul " will just swallowed a piece of his dinner as she was enjoying hers " wow, so what transpired first? " " first soul came crashing through my window while I was in the bath and landed in the tub making him have a few nosebleeds ".

" I bet you didn't like that " " eh, maka on the other hand thought it differently " he paused before sweat dropping and asked away.

" by any chance are you like...used to being naked cause when your a cat you don't wear any clothes? " " yeah that's just about right " " okay I understand that, what happened next? ". " they made a few more attempts before getting me and soul ate my soul but he puked it out instead before they realized I was just a cat with an ridiculous amount of magical power ".

" heheh, oh I imagine the looks on their faces when they found out " " that's just about right " she said before she continued to keep observing William cause when he's like this the devil stalker is practically a different person more like a mature gentlemen in a league all on his own and that would certainly attract the other attractions of teenagers his age but she had yet to ask him why.

He gazed at her before tilting his head to the side " something wrong? " " no, its fine " she said reassuring him as they continued to enjoy the rest of their dinner.

Later on both William and Blair they had jaunt finished dinner and deciding to take a rest they stopped at a park bench near the basket ball court.

" *deep sigh* nice night " blair admitted gazing at the night sky " yep, " will added with him continuing on.

" hey, you know I got to be honest this is nice and I'm actually enjoying this very much aside from the other dates that I had before " this perked the cats intrist and kind of annoyed her a little.

" So you dated before? That's kind of a shocker with the title you have " he rubbed the back of his head nervously " yeah, you do got a point, but to be straight with ya I didn't even want to heck I didn't even ask for them ".

" This ought to be good " the violet haired cat girl said as she listened in on his story " you see before sherry was born my brother dated her mother Nancy for about three years and they figured that I could use someone special...so in the end they put me right on a dating site without my approval! ".

" wow, that's some brother you have there " she said trying to hold back her laughter " no kidding, and to top it off my mother actually thought that it'd be good for me! " " hahaha! That's just sad " blair said laughing like crazy before calming down before she was curious.

" can I ask you something? " " shoot " " why didn't you want to find someone special? " he was a little taken back on that question and kind of looked down before looking up the grinning moon.

" it's just...well...how could I? I mean I'm not the ideal person to date " he then turned to her '" plus how would I be able to? I'm not normal, the only thing I do is just cause harm and sherry looks at me as if I'm like a hero and all that when I'm not if she knew the truth of what I do she'd never look at me the same again. Plus it's not like I deserve to happy anyways ".

A shadow fell over Blair's eyes before she stood up and walked infront him and then slapped him right across the face really hard making his right cheek bright pink yet despite that he didn't flinch but felt the pain.

" don't say that... " she began before looking at him with a serious face "...you hear me?! Don't say that! You made a lot decisions in your life that tainted it, but that don't mean your still a good person and just because of what you are doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy! cause I know how you feel! ".

" you shut up! You can't even compare what the shit I had to go through my life! Do you even how it is? Being treated like an outcast nearly everyday of your life?! It just keeps going on! And I never get used to it! In fact I've kill more then I saved throughout my whole life! And it just keeps on piling up cause it never ends! "

" so what? Own that shit! Own it! " blair returned " and you think that your the only one that feels that pain?! Nearly my whole life I had no where else to call home nor a friend! In fact my own parents abandoned me! And you don't see me feeling down about it! But you think that sherry wouldn't love you anymore?! Even after a short time of being your partner that little girl loves you more then anything in this whole world! ".

She paused letting herself calm down as she continued " she told me that you helped raise her as if she was your own child and that was because she was all that you had left of your brother, I can never understand how that felt loosing someone like that in your life but... " she paused before tears started to slowly drizzle down.

" ..it don't mean I can try...and she needs you...I couldn't even imagine if you weren't in her life...she's the sweetest girl I've ever seen and she told me this ".

* * *

It now shows there apartment.

" hey aunt Blair? Is it true that uncle will kill's? " Blair was a bit shocked to hear that coming from her especially from her age

" well..it's hard to...explain you see he... " she shook her head and smiled " it's okay I understand, he's has to do it and even though he does terrible things, he does it for all of us not just me " blair was just at a lost of words what this little girl was telling her right now.

" Even if he destroys the world or something I still love him cause he's my uncle and I'd just cry if he wasn't here anymore. So it's okay if he kills cause I know he still has things still worth to protect in the end " she smiled even brighter " cause that's what makes him my hero, the strength to continue on and get back up. someday I want to become stronger so I can protect him! "

* * *

" she...she said that? " will said in disbelief before dropping to his knees and blair did the same and nodded " your a lucky guy to have such a sweet girl like that under your care... " she then took his hands "...these hands...there covered in scars...but just because they do so much don't mean that they can protect and... love... " after that she just embraced him.

" to be honest... Somehow I knew you were struggling on the inside... But I never thought it'd be like this... " she then looks at him with such gentle and soft eyes " I guess that means I have someone who I care about more then ever " he was just a lost of words "...".

" so will, let's do our best to try and make a wonderful world for not just sherry... But for all of us because even if we have a bad start it don't mean that your path is already chosen, instead it's something that you make on your own ".

Now skipping the drama

Will arrived at maka and soul's apartment and picked up sherry who had fallen asleep and after the devil stalker tucked her into bed she closed her door and headed to the living room/kitchen area and sat on the coffee table infront of the couch where blair was sitting.

" that was interesting " " yeah.." blair responded and switched ot of her dress with her magic and into a dark purple night gown " hey will?...if its alright with you id like to more of this sometime later on but not just dinner " " are you sure? why bother dating a guy like me? " " why not? " she inquired and kissed his cheek much to his surprise as she walked to her room swaing her hips.

" besides I could really learn more from a relationship like this " " but what are you hopping for? " she turned her head around and smiled " maybe, something amazing " she said before closing her door and landed on her bed with will doing the same in his room.

Outside of death city only a few miles away...

A teen by the age of most likely 16 had just stopped on a hill top that over looked the city itself and removed a concealed mask revealing short brown hair and solid blue eyes. his clothes consisted of a short orange jacket with a red shirt underneath and multi pocketed green shorts and had a large backpack over his shoulders.

" so...this is death city? well better then nothing "

Elsewhere

A something was standing on a large old gothic style cathedral resembling that of a enormous white werewolf type creature with large pointed disfigured antlers like a deer with ragged brown rags of cloth covering its malnourished and almost skeletal like body with its right arm was about bigger then its left arm with a black hooded figure flying over it on a broom stick.

" heheh, this certainly worth the effort and once I harness the power of this nightmare i'll have everything under my control " the figure said in a feminine voice revealing the hooded figure to be female as the large creature made a loud incredible shriek that sounded more like cries of agony while a frog was doing her best to hide.

" don't I ever get a break? "

 **To be continued**

 **Okay next few chapters is gonna be a reference from a certain video game and I hope that your able to guess.**

 **also as you can all clearly see this officially starts with the pairing but this is gonna start off a little slow before it gets serious and other stuff happening later on so just be paitent and see what'll happen.**

 **Also to the only person who reviews this story from the very start Bloodydemon666**

 **How'd you like this chapter?**

 **and I ask all of you that question please tell me how I'm doing with this story and maybe a few tips on how to make it better? cause id really appreciate it.**

 **now that's enough for right now and since I've got a little imagination going on I could do a some more chapters later on so fingers crossed.**

 **so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	11. Notice

**Okay now before I begin ill only say this. I'm gonna rewrite the story.**

You see the reason is becaus I'm not so sure on what I want and to do with this and quite frankly I think doing a rewrite would be so much better and considering my love for soul eater its a safe bet that I should just do the original series itself.

William will be changed dramastically as well not being so over powered and both Sherry and Shade will remain I'll just need to re think my stradegy.

So be sure to keep an eye out for Soul Eater Devil Stalker (Re) witchll be short for rewrite so I hope that you all understand where I'm going with this.


End file.
